Nothing's gonna tear us apart
by Djanet
Summary: Sara ha sempre disprezzato Ian e i suoi sentimenti. Potrà farle cambiare idea l'intervento della lama stregata e un pericoloso caso di omicidio? Per favore, commentate!


Squilli insistenti del telefono..

"Ma che diav.." e un forte tonfo risuonò nella buia stanza da letto finendo per svegliare del tutto l'assonnata occupante, il detective della omicidi Sara Pezzini.

"Pronto?"

"Sara, sono Jacke. Lo so che è presto ma devi venire. Hanno appena scoeprto il cadavere di Trump"

"Chi? Lo stra-milionario che possiede mezza città?"

"Proprio lui. Stavo tornando in centrale alla fine del turno di notte e ho ricevuto la chiamata. Ora sono a casa di Trump, al 77 di Pole Street. Il capitano vuole tutta la squadra ad investigare… non devo dirti come mai, vero?"

Il cervello di Sara, ormai sveglio, non ebbe difficoltà a visualizzare il bel viso del suo aiutante mentre sogghignava al pensiero delle molteplici pressioni a cui era sicuramente sottoposto il loro capo.

"Ok, vengo subito. "

Sara ebbe appena il tempo di vestirsi con il suo paio di jeans preferiti, un maglione blu e un cappotto pesante di pelle che ne metteva in risalto la figura slanciata, prima di scendere in strada e saltare sulla propria moto. Una figura comparve improvvisamente dall'ombra del vicolo e per un attimo i fari della moto illuminarono degli occhi color ambra e un pesante anello di metallo sopra ad una mano guantata; troppo assorta nei suoi pensieri per notarlo, Sara accelerò per immettersi nella strada principale proprio mentre le fattezze dell'uomo si ammorbidivano in un sorriso… la sua lady Sara tornava all'attaco del male dopo tutto.

Quegli anni erano stati molto duri per Ian Nottingham, ma non rimpiangeva nulla di quello che era successo e soprattutto di come il destino lo avesse portato ad essere il protettore della dententrice della spada, la bella Sara Pezzini. Se almeno lady Sara, come amava chiamarla nella sua mente, lo avesse degnato di uno sguardo… un solo sguardo senza pregiudizi avrebbe potuto rivelarle l'uomo che giaceva nascosto sotto la maschera di Ian Nottingham, ex schiavo del defunto Kenneth Irons. Ma anche così andava bene: tutto pur di starle accanto e di poter rubare, senza farsene accorgere, qualche piccolo momento di intimità casalinga e magari poter mandare un bacio da lontano alla donna che occupava i suoi pensieri. Gli occhi d'ambra di Ian si abbassarono sulla mano destra dove portava il pesante anello del drago. Forgiato nello steso metallo di Witchblade l'anello gli permetteva di stabilire una sorta di collegamento telepatico con la detentrice e quindi di sapere se stava bene e dove si trovava in ogni momento. Kenneth Irons gli aveva detto solo questo, quando gli aveva affidato l'anello tanti anni prima, ma ultimamente Ian aveva cominciato a intuire che molti altri poteri giacevano in quel gioiello e che sarebbe stato compito suo comprenderli ed utilizzarli per il bene della sua lady.

Il rumore di un fulmine lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri e Ian si volse per salire in macchina e seguire Sara a casa di Trump.

---- casa di Trump----

"Ah, eccoti finalemnte"

"Sai Jacke, piove a dirotto lì fuori. Mi sono presa un acquazzone venendo qui…"

Jacke sorrise alla sua collega e cominciò a fare il suo rapporto.

"Alle sei la cameriera è scesa per iniziare a preparare la colazione e, quando è entrata in cucina ha praticamente inciampato nel suo capo, il sign. Trump. Come puoi vedere chi ha fatto questo ha messo sotto sopra la cucina e poi è scappato attraverso quella finestra. "

"Vedo… è un disastro qui. La cameriera dov'è?"

"E' in camera sua, è sconvolta. Io non sono riuscito a farmi dire nient'altro oltre a quello che ti ho raccontato. Forse un tocco femminile potrebbe essere d'aiuto."

"Già… vado a parlarle. Tu intanto vedi di scoprire che genere di sistema di allarme dispongono e se ci sono le registrazioni."

"Aye, aye signora" e sparì dietro una porta.

"Posso?" e bussò alla porta.

"Sono Sara Pezzini, della squadra omicidi. Tu dovresti essere la cameriera, vero?"

"Sì" rispose una donna esile, bionda raggomitolata su un lettino.

"E ti chiami?"

"Miriam."

"Ciao Miriam. Ti va di raccontarmi cos'è successo?"

"L'ho già detto all'agente biondo."

"Lo so, però ora vorrei che lo raccontassi a me. Qualsiasi dettaglio potrebbe essere importante"

Dicendo questo Sara poggiò la mano destra sul braccio della ragazza e mentre Miriam, preso coraggio, cominciava a raccontare, la spada stregata le mandò una visione di quello che la cameriera aveva visto.

"Alle sei sono andata di sotto per iniziare a preparare la colazione.. sa, il padrone sia alzava sempre di buon mattino alle 7:30 precise. Così sono entrata in cucina e mi sono accorta che molte bottiglie erano rotte in terra e il frigorifero era caduto. Ho avuto tanta paura che fossero entrati dei ladri così mi sono avvicinata alla porta che da sul giardino per chiamare aiuto con l'interfono ed è stato in quel momento che ho visto il sign. Trump tutto insanguinato che giaceva per terra, per metà fuori dalla porta della cucina. E' stato orribile. Poi ho chiamato il 911… e dopo poco è arrivato l'agente biondo"

Sara si riscosse dalla visione e prese congedo dalla ragazza, ringraziandola dell'aiuto e chiedendole di restare in città in caso avessero avuto nuovamente bisogno di lei.

Fuori dalla stanza della cameriera incontrò Jacke.

"Beh? Trovato nulla di interessante?"

"No. Qui usavano un sistema di allarme piuttosto sofisticato ma è stato disinserito. Ci vorrà un po' a capire chi è stato ma non molti dovrebbero esserne in grado. La guardia che dorme di solito vicino all'entrata oggi aveva il giorno libero."

"Molto conveniente. Chiunque sia stato conosceva le abitudini di questa villa. Quello che mi chiedo è come mai Trump fosse in cucina a quell'ora. La cameriera dice che si alzava sempre alle 7:30 precise."

"Ho controllato la camera da letto. La sveglia in effetti è impostata su quell'orario."

"Fammi vedere il corpo."

Diversi agenti della scientifica erano chinati intorno al cadavere di colui che era stato uno dei più grandi magnati delal città, e uno dei peggiori nemici del defunto Kenneth Irons, il magnate dell'industria che aveva perseguitato Sara per controllare Witchblade finchè era stato vivo.

Trump era disteso in terra, bocconi e con un braccio allungato verso il giardino, facendo immagginare che fosse caduto mentre cercava di aprire la porta. Tra gli agenti presenti Sara riconobbe la sua amica Vicky e le chiese : "Ciao Vicky. Cosa puoi dirmi di interessante?"

"Il signor Trump è morto un bel po' prima delle sei, direi verso le una di notte. La causa della morte è questo" disse, indicando l'angolo di un lavandino insanguinato.

"Quindi dici che è morto per un incidente?"

"Per me cercava di scappare da chi è entrato qui, è scivolato ed ha battuto la testa. Fine della storia. Per essere più sicura però dovrò fare l'autopsia."

Mentre ascoltava l'amica Sara appoggiò la mano sul corpo di Trump e la lama, come sempre, le inviò la visione degli ultimi istanti di vita dell'uomo.

Davanti ai suoi occhi vide una sbarra di ferro che calava pesantemente e la mano che la brandiva era di…. McGriver!

Quel gran bastardo! Con la morte di Irons era diventato una delle persone più influenti in città e ora, con la morte di Trump, nulla avrebbe più ostacolato le sue macchinazioni politiche. Era risaputo da diverso tempo ormai che Trump, vero mecenate della ricerca scientifica, aveva cercato di opporsi alla candidatura di McGriver al posto di sinadaco della città, ma non era mai riuscito a portare delle prove risolutive della corruzione del rivale. Come Irons, aveva sfruttato la sua posizione per interessi personali così Trump lo aveva fatto per il bene dei cittadini ed ora la sua bocca era stata chiusa per sempre. Mentre Vicky terminava il suo resoconto Sara ebbe la netta sensazione di vedere il viso di Trump aprire gli occhi e formare con le labbra la parola "Fermalo"

Terminate le rilevazioni della scientifica, Sara e Jacke tornarono al distretto discutendo del caso.

"Sara, ma ti rendi conto che è una pazzia? Quell'uomo è potentisismo."

"Visto che ora Trump è morto lo è ancora di più. Non ti sembra un ottimo movente? Jacke, dammi retta. Cerca nella crocchia di gente legata a McGiver e sono sicura che troverai qualcuno in grado di neutralizzare quel sistema di sicurezza."

"Va bene.. Un'altra delle tue sensazioni?"

"Chiamala come ti pare ma fallo. Ah, controlla anche se si sono accorti che manca qualche cosa in quella casa"

"Ok capo. Tu intanto che fai?"

"Vado giù da Vicky a vedere come va con l'autopsia"

---- sala autopsie---

"Ciao, come va con l'autopsia di Trump?"

"Finita. Avevo ragione. E' morto per un forte colpo in testa che ha fratturato le ossa del cranio. Il problema è che è stato l'oggetto ad andare contro l'osso e non il contrario. E non mi spiego come sia posisbile trattandosi di un lavandino"

"Perché non è caduto da solo Vicky… Temo che il sign. Trump sia stato assasisnato e la scena sia stata preparata per farla sembrare un incidente dovuto ad un tentativo di furto. Non mi stupirei se mancassero degli oggetti da casa Trump."

Dopo una giornata intera di infruttuose ricerche in archivio e su internet, Sara tornò a casa, decisa a farsi una doccia e a rilassarsi dopo una tale giornataccia.

La casa era calda e accogliente dopo il gelo della pioggia che non aveva smesso di cadere da quella mattina e il letto sembrava molto invitante. _"Coraggio, prima la doccia e poi il resto…"_ si disse.

Dopo essersi riscaldata sotto una doccia bollente si avviò in cucina, mangiò svogliatamente qualche cosa e si sdraiò nel letto, crollando addormentata nel momento in cui appoggiò la testa sul cuscino. Fuori, sulla scala anti incendio che dava sulla sua camera, la osservava un uomo vestito di nero, il suo angelo custode, Ian Notitngham.

Da quando Sara era venuta in possesso della lama stregata aveva dovuto subire le "attenzioni" di Kenneth Irons, capo e padre di Nottingham, che aveva tentato in tutti i modi di controllare l'uso che faceva di Witchblade. Irons era entrato in contatto tempo prima con il bracciale ma non aveva potuto portarlo perchè la lama stregata poteva essere indossata solo da una linea di donne prescelte la cui capostipite fu Giovanna d'Arco. Witchblade allungò la vita di Irons di molti anni fino a quando questi non entrò in possesso della lancia di San Longino con la quale sfidò Sara. Il duello portò alla vittoria di Sara e alla morte di Irons tra le braccia del figlio Ian. Da quel giorno, sempre più spesso, Nottingham l'aveva seguita, consigliata e aiutata durante i suoi casi e più di una volta il suo apporto era stato risolutivo. Inizialmente era piuttosto fastidioso vedere la sua imponente figura sbucare nei momenti e nei luoghi più impensati ma poi pian piano Sara si era abituata alla sua presenza e più di una volta si era sorpresa ad ammirare l'innata grazia e forza che permeavano dai suoi movimenti. Certamente non sapeva che Ian aveva l'abitudine di osservarla nascosto tra le ombre della sua scala antincendio, men che meno che quei momenti fossero i migliori della giornata del suo strano protettore.

Ian rimase incantato a osservare le fattezze delicate di Sara rilassarsi nel sonno e ancora una volta permise a se stesso di fantasticare: di entrare dentro la casa e deporre un bacio amorevole sulla sua guancia. Cosa non avrebbe dato per poterlo fare e sperare in una reazione migliore di una pistola puntata al petto? Sapeva che questi erano soltanto sogni, fantasie che facevano a pezzi il suo cuore, ma inevitabilmente ogni sera il muro di protezione del suo addestramento calava e del drago nero restava semplicemente l'uomo. Con un sospiro si preparò a lasciare il suo posto per tornare al palazzo che per tanti anni aveva chiamato casa, quando improvvisamente l'anello del drago prese a brillare come non aveva mai fatto. Il drago mostrò al suo possessore gli occhi fatti della stessa pietra rossa di Witchblade e Ian si immobilizzò, come ipnotizzato da quelle profondità di sangue. Nello stesso tempo la pietra sul bracciale di Sara prese a risplendere esattamente come faceva quando le stava mostrando una visione.

-----

Sangue… dolore…. Una luce accecante proveniente dalle fiamme di mille incendi…. Sara, o meglio Giovanna d'Arco, indossava una corazza medievale e al braccio portava Witchblade trasformato in spada. Gli aggressori ormai le erano intorno… erano troppi per una donna, anche per la detentrice del bracciale ma lo spirito della guerriera non si arrese, pronta a morire portando con sé più nemici possibili. Improvvisamente da dietro apparve un cavaliere, vestito con l'armatura e il viso coperto da un elmo elaborato e, per qualche oscura ragione, un grande sollievo eruppe dal suo cuore. Anche se la mente cosciente di Sara non sapeva chi fosse, per qualche motivo sapeva di potersi fidare di lui e i due si misero spalle contro spalle per fronteggiare l'orda di attaccanti. La battaglia fu durissima, senza esclusione di colpi da nessuna delle due parti e alla fine Sara e il suo protettore, stanchi e feriti, riuscirono a sconfiggere tutti i nemici.

"Ti ringrazio" disse e proprio mentre stava per alzare la visiera dell'elmo per risponderle, l'uomo intravide un bagliore sul tetto di una casa vicina… e agì. Istintivamente corse verso la donna e la spinse a terra facendole scudo con il proprio corpo e ricevendo il quadrello di balestra al posto suo. La freccia aveva trovato un varco nell'armatura dove le maniche si attaccavano al resto del corpetto e aveva trapassato un polmone. Ormai non c'era più niente da fare. Sara, in preda all'orrore, trascinò il corpo del cavaliere al sicuro dietro un carro e gli tolse delicatamente l'elmo. Due occhi color dell'ambra si fissarono nei suoi e una mano, adornata di un pesante anello argentato, si strinse intorno al suo polso per fermarla.

"Se ti tolgo la freccia puoi sopravvivere"

"No… E' tutto finito…. Lascia perdere…. La vita mi sta abbandonando ma non potevo chiedere modo migliore per partire da questo mondo che salvandoti la vita. Abbi cura di te, e di quello che porti. Tieni, mettilo al sicuro." Le disse dandole l'anello del drago. Il cuore di Sara si strinse nel vedere il contrasto tra la pelle cerea del cavaliere e il sangue che sgorgava dalla sua bocca, chiaro segno di una gravisisma lesione interna.

"Ricordati di me…" e detto questo spirò tra le braccia della donna che era destinato a proteggere.

-----

Il sogno-visione ebbe termine e Ian si risvegliò dalla trance infreddolito sul davanzale della finestra di Sara. La giovane sembrava stesse vivendo un brutto sogno perchè continuava ad agitarsi nel letto, ma pian piano i sussulti si acquietarono e potè dormire tranquilla. Ian sapeva che il suo destino era di proteggere Sara ma non aveva certo idea di averlo già fatto, a costo della vita, anche in passato. Con un'ultima occhiata oltre la finestra Ian saltò giù e, presa la macchina, si diresse al suo solitario castello.

IL GIORNO DOPO

"Sono le ore sette." E partì una canzone rock a tutto volume.

"Mhhh. Dannatissima sveglia. Ma che avevo in testa quando ho comprato un attrezzo di tortura come quello?"

Sara a tentoni cercò di spegnerla finendo con rovesciarla per terra. Ancora mezza addormentata si alzò dal letto sperando che un po' d'acqua fredda l'avrebbe aiutata a mettere in funzione il cervello deifnitivamente. Ancora avvolta nella vestaglia, aprì la porta della cucina, decisa a farsi un caffè ed ebbe un susulto nel vedere appoggiate sul tavolo tre rose rosse legate con un nastro di velluto. Come se una scarica di elettricità le avesse attraversato il cervello, capì chi gliele aveva mandate… e soprattutto perché. Dalla morte di Irons Ian era cambiato molto e più di una volta l'aveva aiutata nei suoi casi, nonostante il terribile comportamento che lei aveva costantemente tenuto nei suoi confronti. L'aveva sempre aiutata senza chiedere nulla in cambio per sé.. o meglio, senza chiedere nulla a voce. I suoi occhi la imploravano ogni volta che li guardava e l'adorazione che vi scorgeva le faceva paura. I primi tempi era stato relativamente facile ignorarli, visto che appartenevano al leccapiedi dell'uomo che la voleva controllare, poi quel suo atteggiamento scontroso era diventato come una maschera da indossare in sua presenza.

"_Almeno di la verità a te stessa Sara…. Sei troppo testarda per chiedergli scusa."_

Quel dannato bracciale… Ultimamente aveva preso a parlarle nella testa tipo "voce della coscienza" e la cosa peggiore era che spesso e volentieri aveva ragione.

"_Zitto tu. Che ne sai degli uomini?"_

"_Ne so a sufficienza da cpaire che sarebbe il tuo tipo se soltanto gli dessi una possibilità"_

"_Sì, una posisbilità di lasciarmi… Come hanno fatto tutti i miei ex. E guarda che ci ho guadagnato… L'ennesimo San Valentino a lavorare e a cercar di ignorare che quasi tutti i miei colleghi hanno preso il giorno libero. Un momento…Ian Nottingham… No, non può essere lui… Dimmi, il sogno di questa notte è opera tua?"_

La lama stregata rimase zitta, forse per la prima volta da quando la portava al polso.

Sara sprofondò nella poltrona in salotto sorseggiando il caffè e pensando allo strano sogno che aveva fatto. Normalmente non riusciva mai a ricordare i propri sogni o comunque era nebulosi e distorti.Ma non questa volta. Ricordava ogni minimo particolare, dell'incendio, della battaglia.. e di due occhi color dell'ambra che la fissavano, chiedendole di mettere al sicuro un anello di metallo con un drago sopra.Sapeva che Nottingham possedeva un anello dello stesso metallo e si ripromise di dargli un'occhiata al più presto. Già.. un bel problema. Negli ultimi tempi aveva trovato sempre più difficile ignorare lo sguardo triste di lui ogni volta che lei lo trattava male. Ma non poteva permettersi di innamorarsi, non dopo tutto quello che aveva sofferto con Danny. Non per essere nuovamente lasciata sola. Sara Pezzini, la donna moderna, forte e fiera che ha paura di amare. Era ridicolo, no? Però doveva ammettere che le rose le avevano fatto immensamente piacere. Almeno per una volta avrebbe potuto dire di aver ricevuto un dono per San Valentino. Ma era posisbile che la sua fantasia distorta le avesse fatto immaginare Nottingham in sogno? Dopo tutto non aveva nemmeno bevuto ieri notte… Un bell'enigma da aggiungere a quelli sul conto del suo strano innamorato cavaliere.

Gli occhi di Sara incontrarono l'orologio a muro e, con suo estremo sgomento, vide di essere in enorme ritardo. Lasciando perdere il resto della colazione si vestì alla meno peggio e uscì per continuare ad indagare sul caso Trump.

Ian, che come sempre era nascosto vicino al suo appartamento, sorrise nel vederla uscire in tutta fretta. L'anello del drago gli aveva permesso di percepire che Sara era piuttosto contenta per qualche cosa e in cuor suo sperava che fosse dovuto alle rose che aveva lasciato sul tavolo della cucina quella mattina. Ora però non poteva permettersi distrazioni visto che un suo contatto, molto affidabile, lo aveva messo in guardia su McGiver e sul fatto che era venuto a conoscenza dell'esistenza della lama stregata e della lancia di San Longino che ora era nascosta nel bar gestito dallo zio di Sara. Secondo l'uomo McGiver aveva ucciso Trump nell'errata convinzione che possedesse lui la lancia e aveva inscenato il tutto affinchè sembrasse opera di ladri. Dalla casa mancavano alcuni gioielli di valore e un servizio di posate d'oro e questo avrebbe sicuramente portato la polizia fuori strada ma non Sara. McGiver contava sul fatto che la portatrice intuisse che lui era dietro tutto e, costretta ad agire da sola per mancanza di prove, andasse a casa sua per afforntarlo. A quel punto sarebbe stato facile avere ragione di una donna e farsi consegnare la lancia che era sicuro fosse stata nascosta da Sara visto che l'ultima proprietario era stato ucciso proprio da lei. La parte più preoccupante della situazione era che l'amico di Ian aveva anche sentito parlare di una società finanziata da McGiver dove, "ufficialmente" si facevano ricerche di genetica e "ufficiosamente" si creavano umani geneticamente modificati per essere delle vere machcine da guerra. Ian aveva il forte sospetto che stessero tentando di ricostruire i draghi neri, la setta segreta di guerrieri di cui lui era l'ultimo esponente. In qualche modo Ian avrebbe dovuto mettere in guardia Sara.

--- STAZIONE DI POLIZIA----

"Buon giorno Jacke! Anche tu qui?"

"Già, solo i single lavorano a San Valentino, eh?"

"Non me lo ricordare… E' troppo triste"

"Già. Ora però lasciamo perdere i piagnistei. Abbiamo un omicidio da risolvere. Hai fatto i controlli che ti avevo chiesto?"

"Sì, ieri pomeriggio non ho potuto perché erano chiusi. Così questa mattina sono andato a verificare e in effetti il negozio del signor Buzzantis è in grado di fare dei "serivizi particolari"".

"Come hai fatto a smascherarlo?"

"Beh, diciamo che ho fatto finta di essere un ricco finanziere e che mi sarebbe piaciuto poter entrare nella casa di un mio rivale per un po' di spionaggio industriale. Il pollo ci è cascato e mi ha detto, dopo un bel po' di soldi che gli hanno sciolto la lingua, che alle sue dipendenze lavora gente licenziata dalle più grandi case di produzione di sistemi di allarme e che quindi poteva certamente aiutarmi. Ha anche aggiunto che solo lui, in tutta la città avrebbe potuto aiutarmi. Non ho parlato con Buzzantis in persona ma con il suo diretto inferiore. "

"Bingo! Che ti avevo detto?"

"Sara.. non è ancora una prova certa…. Per quanto riguarda un eventuale furto in casa Trump ho parlato con la cameriera e mi ha detto che farà subito un inventario e ci farà sapere al più presto."

"Grazie Jacke. Sei un.." in quell'attimo squillò il telefono.

"Scusami un secondo. Detective Pezzini."

"Buon giorno detective. Sono Miriam, la cameriera del sign. Trump. Il suo collega mi aveva chiesto di verificare se era stato rubato qualche cosa. Hanno preso un servizio di posate d'oro e alcuni gioielli di valore."

"Grazie signorina. Ci è stata molto utile"

"Lieta di esserlo, detective."

"Arrivederla allora."

"Arrivederla."

"Era la cameriera di Trump. Dice che hanno rubato un servizio di posate d'oro e alcuni gioielli di valore. Ma come hanno fatto a non lasciare nemmeno un indizio del loro passaggio?"

"Non saprei proprio Sara… L'unica pista che abbiamo è il signor Buzzanatis".

"Andiamo bene… Dobbiamo seguirlo e vedere se ci guida da qualche pesce un po' più grosso. Ti ha chiesto di tornare da lui?"

"Sì, oggi pomeriggio. Cosa vuoi che gli dica?"

"Che sai di sicuro che il tuo avversario domani pomeriggio non sarà in casa e potrete agire indisturbati. Aggiungi casualmente che si tratta di un uomo vicino a McGiver… e studia le sue reazioni. Poi lo pedineremo. Se mi sto sbagliando non si muoverà ma se ho ragione potrebbe innervosirsi e chiamare il suo capo per avere istruzioni."

"Vado a chiedere il permesso al capitano per l'operazione. Ci vediamo qui dopo pranzo verso le due?"

"Sì. A dopo"

Mentre Jacke si infilava nell'ufficio del loro capo Sara prese il cappotto dal gancio e si diresse verso la sua tavola calda preferita, preparandosi ad un triste pranzo solitario in mezzo a una miriade di coppiette.

All'uscita dal distretto una figura le si parò davanti facendola trasalire.

"Dannazione Ian! Mi farai venire un infarto prima o poi!"

"Ti chiedo scusa, non era mia intenzione spaventarti"

"_No… ecco ancora quello sguardo da cucciolo indifeso… "_

"_Dì la verità…Ti piace quando ti guarda in quel modo…"_

"_Zitto, bracciale!"_

"Non ti preoccupare. E' che sono un po' tesa oggi e ho la tendenza a saltare addosso a chiunque"

"_Non ci posso credere! E' la prima volta che gli chiedi scusa per averlo aggredito senza motivo!"_

"_Ti ho detto : ZITTO!"_

"Io sono sempre disponibile per farmi saltare addosso da te"

Le guance di Sara si ricoprirono di un bel colore rosso prima di afferrare che Ian non intendeva certo dire quello che pensava lei…

"Sono qui per avvertirti. So che stai lavorando all'omicidio Trump e so anche che non ti rendi conto del pericolo in cui rischi di andarti a cacciare. Ho fatto delle ricerche e un uomo che ritengo assolutamente affidabile mi ha spiegato il vero motivo dell'assassinio di Trump"

"E questo signore come fa a saperlo? La tua fonte è affidabile? Non ti chiedo come fai a sapere che sto lavorando a quel caso…"

"La mia fonte è assolutamente affidabile; dopo tutto quando mai ti ho dato informazioni sbagliate? Quest'uomo lavora molto vicino a McGiver e mi ha riferito che il suo capo è venuto a conoscenza dell'esistenza di Witchblade e della lancia di San Longino. A quanto pare ha ucciso Trump nell'errata convinzione che avesse lui uno dei due artefatti e poi ha inscenato il tutto per farla sembrare opera di ladri. Il tutto è una trappola per attirarti da sola in casa sua. McGiver sa che l'unica prova che hai della sua colpevolezza è la visione di Witchblade e quindi sarai costretta ad agire da sola o al masismo con il tuo partner. La parte peggiore della situazione è che, a quanto pare, una società di genetica finanziata da McGiver sta creando esseri umani geneticamente modificati. Temo che voglia riportare in vita i draghi neri. E come sai io sono l'ultimo di essi. Almeno fino ad ora. Con un certo numero di quei guerrieri potrebbe avere ragione di te e costringerti a consegnare Witchblade o la lancia.. o entrambi."

"Beh, non è poi così certo che non avrò prove su di lui. Stiamo seguendo una pista promettente."

"Sara, McGiver è molto potente. Non è così stupido da lasciare in giro tracce che possano collegarsi a lui."

"Ne riparliamo questa sera. Dopo pranzo io e Jacke andremo a verificare se il nostro indiziato numero uno è così stupido da portarci al suo capo."

"Sara, ti prego, non andare. Posso tenere d'occhio io Buzzantis."

"Ma come diav..? No, lascia stare… Non lo voglio sapere. Comunque Notitngham non sei la mia balia e poi non eri tu che dicevi che ero destinata a portare la lama stregata per sconfiggere il male?"

"Sì. Ma Witchblade non ti rende immortale o invincibile. E io non me lo perdonerei mai se ti capitasse qualche cosa. Ripeto, non andare da McGiver"

"Sai anche tu che non posso. Grazie dell'avvertimento ma ora devo andare a mangiare o rischierò di svenire dalla fame mentre seguiamo Buzzantis."

"Ehi! Ciao Sara!" la voce di Vicky eccheggiò dall'altro lato della strada; Sara si volse per salutarla ma appena girò nuovamente la testa Ian era svanito nel nulla…. Come sempre dopo tutto.

"Ciao Vicky! Anche tu a pranzo?"

"Già. Ho proprio fame. Mangiamo insieme?"

"Molto volentieri. Magari in due riusciremo a non deprimerci troppo. Figuriamoci, lavorare a San Valentino quando tutti gli altri si prendono un giorno di vacanza per stare con i propri amori. A proposito di uomini… chi è quel bel ragazzo con cui stavi parlando prima?"

Lo sguardo di Vicky la diceva lunga e Sara era sicura che in una sola occhiata l'amica aveva registrato il fisico possente, i capelli morbidamente ondulati e la sensazione di forza che Ian pareva emanare in ogni suo gesto.

"Umhh, solo uno che conosco."

"Beh, che ne dici di presentarmelo? Se a te non interessa un tale bococncino almeno potresti fare un'opera buona e presentarlo alla tua migliore amica, no? A proposito, è fidanzato?"

"Vicky! No che non è fidanzato" disse mentre rischiava di strozzarsi con la Coca Cola al solo pensiero di Ian Nottigham che amoreggiava con una donna.

"_specialmente se non sei tu, vero Sara?"_

"_Subdolo bracciale… ma quante volte ti devo ripetere di stare zitto?Quando mi servi non parli e quando lo fai sembra che non fai altro che glorificare Nottingham."_

"_Veramente stavo esprimendo a voce alta i tuoi pensieri, portatrice"_

"Sara, tutto bene?"

Il dialogo telepatico con il bracciale l'aveva lasciata con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto proprio mentre Vicky si era lanciata in una serie di imbarazzanti domande su Nottingham.

"Sì, sto bene. Non conosco la sua vita privata ma se vuoi un consiglio, lascialo perdere. Non è un tipo adatto a fare la parte del fidanzato"

"Beh, peccato."

"Già" si lasciò scappare Sara senza nemmeno pensarci.

Il pasto proseguì tra pettegolezzi vari indirizzati verso le coppiette fisse della centrale e permise a Sara di dimenticare, almeno per un'oretta, i suoi problemi.

"E' tardi Vicky. Mi dispiace, devo scappare. Mi aspetta Jacke per continuare con il caso Trump"

"Beh, vai allora. E buon divertimento. Io penso che tornerò a far compagnia ai miei morti" terminò Vicky con un sospiro teatrale.

"Coraggio, almeno loro non possono farti soffrire."

"E' vero. Buona giornata!"

"Anche a te!"

Sara raggiunse Jacke nella sua macchina e i due si diressero in periferia, al negozio del sign. Buzzantis.

"Uaho! Ci siamo messi eleganti!"

Jacke indossava un completo grigio di ottimo taglio e sopra un cappotto di morbida lana nera.

"Come sto?"

"Decisamente bene collega!"

"Sai, dovevo pur dare l'idea di un distinto uomo d'affari, no?"

Sara rise all'idea che il suo impulsivo compagno potesse essere un noioso finanziere; poco dopo i due giunsero a destinazione.

"Jacke, fai attenzione. Ho ragione di credere che sia gente molto più pericolosa di quello che credi. E sono smepre più certa che il mandante sia Trump."

"Non ti preoccupare. Temo che mi perquisiranno ancora quindi non porterò né il microfono ne la pistola. Aspettami qui." E con un sorriso il suo biondo collega uscì dalla macchina ed entrò nel negozio.

"Buon giorno. Sono il signor Strauss. Come si ricorderà avevo un affare in sospeso con il suo capo" disse Jacke al commesso.

"Sì, mi ricordo bene di lei. Venga. La accompagno."

Jacke venne portato in un corridoio dietro al negozio e perquisito "Lei capisce, vero? La sicurezza prima di tutto…"

"Certo. Fate pure"

Soddisfatto del risultato Jacke venne fatto entrare in una stanza piccola ma arredata con gusto e poco dopo, da un'altra porta, apparve il signor Buzzantis in persona.

"Buon giorno. Lei deve essere il sign. Strauss. Mi dispiace per non averla potuta ricevere questa mattina ma ero occupato con un altro cliente."

"Capisco benissimo. Sono contento di essere stato ritenuto degno di fucia comunque"

"Un signore distinto come lei… non avrei potuto fare diversamente"

"_Già…Con 500 $ come mancia alla prima visita…"_ pensò Jacke esibendo il suo migliore sorriso da bravo ragazzo.

"Parlando di affari, signor Strauss; il mio socio mi ha riferito della sua piccola necessità"

"Già, la mia azienda è in via di sviluppo e sono fermamente convinto che la società di genetica che prima apparteneva alle Vorschlang abbia rubato alcuni prototipi. Vede, facciamo ricerche nel campo della genetica umana, ricerche molto avanzate. E abbiamo dalla nostra parte i migliori cervelloni d'america. Solo che stranamente, nell'ultima conferenza stampa, il raprpesentante delle Vorschlag ha presentato al mondo intero esattamente lo stesso progetto su cui noi stiamo ancora studiando. Mi servono le prove per incastrare il direttore delle ricerche e per questo devo superare la sicurezza della sua casa."

"Già, capisco benissimo. Stiamo parlando della società che il consiglio esecutivo delle Vorsclang ha venduto al sign. McGiver, vero?"

"Proprio quella. A quanto pare al nuovo presidente non interessa l'ingegneria genetica."

"E per quando si dovrebbe fare?"

"Il dottor Wright partirà domani mattina per una conferenza a Washington. Da domani pomeriggio la casa resterà vuota e potremo concludere il nostro piccolo affare"

"Bene, avrò bisogno di alcune ore per scoprire quale sistema di sicurezza protegge quell'abitazione. La chiamerò al più presto per fissare l'appuntamento."

"Perfetto. La ringrazio molto. Resta inteso che se riusciremo a porre un freno a questo spionaggio industriale la sua azienda avrà la nostra gratitudine"

"Lei è molto gentile. Arrivederla".

Con una certa insistenza Buzzantis accompagnò Jacke alla porta e fece un cenno a due uomini che stavano fuori per acocmpagnarlo all'uscita.

Tornato in macchina Jacke raccontò a Sara dell'incontro, di come fosse riuscito a conquistarsi la fiducia della loro preda e di come fosse riuscito ad attaccare una cimice in un provvidenziale buco nella scrivania di Buzzantis; ora non si poteva fare altro che aspettare e sperare.

Le ore passavano lente e monotone, ascoltando solo telefonate di lavoro e orrende canzoni country che venivano messe a tutto volume nell'ufficio del sospettato. Purtroppo il pesce non abboccò mai all'amo. A quanto pare qualche cosa in Jacke aveva insospettito l'uomo o forse non era poi così vero che lui era l'unico a poter disabilitare dei sistemi di sicurezza talmente complessi.

"Brutto tentativo, ma ne è valsa la pena. Eppure ero sicura che lo avremmo incastrato."

"Già, Sara. E ora siamo da capo."

"Non so più che pesci prendere. Magari una notte di sonno mi schiarirà le idee.."

"Senti, hai voglia di una birra gratis al pub di zio Charlie? Non è lontano da qui."

"Grazie, mi andrebbe."

Jacke mise in moto e dopo dieci minuti nel traffico riuscì a parcheggiare vicino al rustico pub "Il timone del capitano".

"Ciao zio Charlie!"

"Sara! Che bella sorpresa! Che ci fai qui? Jacke, piacere di rivederti"

"E' un piacere anche per me, sign. Pezzini"

"Siamo venuti a ristorarci dopo una infruttuosa giornata di lotta al crimine, hai ancora quella marca che mi piace tanto?"

"Sì, ora ve ne porto subito due, belle ghiacciate" il vecchio si girò per prendere due boccali e continuò a chiacchierare con la nipote.

"Oggi è stata proprio una strana giornata."

"Come mai?"

"Prima due uomini piuttosto loschi hanno passato almeno due ore seduti ad un tavolo laggiù. Il che non sarebbe strano se non fosse che difficilmente uno normale si beve quattro whisky alle due di pomeriggio, no?"

"Già, molto strano" rispose Sara mentre i capelli cominciavano a rizzarlese sulla nuca…. Forse Ian non aveva del tutto torto allora.

"Finalmente, quando stavo per chiedergli di andarsene, è entrato un tipo alto, con i capelli lunghi legati. Mi ha detto di essere un tuo amico e mi ha dato un tuo biglietto dove mi chiedevi di dargli la lancia che mi avevi dato da mettere sopra al pesce spada. Dicevi che volevi farla vedere ad un tuo amico di un museo per vedere se è di valore. A proposito, hai avuto modo di fargliela vedere?"

"_Oh, no! IAN!"_

"Dimmi zio, il tipo era piuttosto muscolos, un metro e novanta, occhi marrone chiaro e portava i guanti neri e un pesante anello argentato?"

"Sì, perché me lo chiedi? Non è un tuo amico? Eppure la scrittura sembrava proprio la tua"

"Sì, è che non ero sicura se lo avrebbe fatto lui o un altro. E poi cos'è successo a quei due che erano seduti da due ore?"

"Il tuo amico gli si è avvicinato, ha mormorato due parole all'orecchio di uno dei due e poi se ne sono andati."

"_Molto strano. Dannazione, devo scambiare due parole con Nottingham"_

"Grazie della birra zio. Ah, se rivedi quei due o altri che si comportano in modo strano, chiamami subito."  
"Certamente. E ripassate pure quando volete"

"Grazie, alla prossima. "

"Arrivederla signor Pezzini"

"UWha! Sono stanchissima Jacke; non è che saresti tanto cavaliere da acocmpagnarmi a casa, vero?"

"Ma certo mia signora" e con un galante inchino il biondo le aprì la portiera.

"Grazie" fece Sara con un sorriso.

--- SOTTO CASA DI SARA---

"Grazie del passaggio Jacke. Speriamo che la notte ci porti consiglio o non so proprio che faremo con quel caso. Beh, ci vediamo domani"

"A domani allora. E buona notte!"

Jacke salutò dal finestrino e presto sparì dalla vista di Sara.

La donna non aveva mentito a Jacke, era veramente stanca, ma più di ogni altra cosa voleva sapere come mai Ian Nottingham aveva preso la lancia di san Longino. Lo zio Charlie era ormai vecchio e sarebbe stato troppo complesso fargli capire l'importanza di quell'antica arma, così Sara gliel'aveva data spacciandola per un oggetto che aveva trovato in soffitta tra le cose di suo nonno.

Entrata in casa Sara notò subito una corrente d'aria fredda che non avrebbe dovuto essere presente nel suo confortevole appartamento e immediatamente capì chi ne fosse il responsabile.

L'uomo le dava le spalle in cucina e la finestra aperta sulle scale anti incendio dimostravano come fosse entrato in casa.

"Nottingham, proprio te volevo. Solo che non volevo anche morire congelata per parlarti"

"Le mie scuse Sara." Disse abbassando gli occhi e chiudendo la finestra.

"Senti, per prima cosa a me piace guardare negli occhi la persona a cui sto parlando. Irons è morto da tempo, potresti evitare di comportarti ancora come facevi con lui?"

Per un momento Ian arrossì "Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. Di cosa volevi parlarmi?"

"_Però è carino quando arrossisce, no?"_

"_Stai zitto o ti fondo appena ci riesco"_

"Ma come sapevi che ti cercavo? Oggi non mi sei certo venuto dietro visto che eri al pub di mio zio quando io e Jacke stavamo seguendo Buzzantis"

"Vedi Sara, la portatrice e il protettore sono legati esattamente come lo sono Witchblade e l'anello del drago" disse mostrandole la mano guantata.

Improvvisamente a Sara venne in mente il sogno che aveva fatto la notte prima e gli chiese : "Posso guardarlo da vicino?"

"Certo" e se lo sfilò porgendoglielo. Il contatto con la mano di Sara gli provocò un brivido, a lui che non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla ma che non aveva mai conosciuto altro se non solitudine e dolore prima di allora.

Sara guardò l'anello da vicino e fu sicura di riconoscerlo come quello che il cavaliere morente le aveva dato durante il sogno.

"Ieri notte hai fatto qualche sogno per caso?"

"Veramente sì. E tu?" rispose riprendendo l'anello.  
"Anche io.E per caso il tuo sogno riguardava una battaglia, una donna con un'armatura in pericolo e un cavaliere che la salva e poi muore?"

"Sì. Credo che i talismani che portiamo ci abbiano mostrato le stesse visioni. Quello che abbiamo visto, Sara, era reale. E' veramente successo nel passato…"

"_Perché non gli chiedi da che punto di vista ha vissuto il sogno?"_

"_Perché non voglio saperlo"_

"_Bugiarda…"_

"… e potrebbe succedere ancora."

"Ok. Sistemata la parte magica ora vorrei parlarti di cose più serie. Perché hai ingannato mio zio e hai preso la lancia del destino dal suo negozio?"

"Perché, come se ne è accorto il sign. Pezzini, due uomini di McGiver si stavano interessando un po' troppo al negozio. Così ho preso in mano la situazione e ho salvato tuo zio dal fare la fine del sign. Trump."

"E ora dov'è la lancia?"

"In un posto sicuro, stai tranquilla"

"Come faccio, se non ho nemmeno uno straccio di prova contro McGiver e, se è vero che si sta interessando alla mia famiglia, dovrò affrontarlo al più presto prima che altri si facciano male."

"Sara, ti prego. Non andare. Andrò io al posto tuo."

"No, è una cosa che devo fare io. Sono convinta che riuscirei a trovare le prove in casa sua e a incastrarlo. Però dovrei entrarci in casa sua prima di tutto."

"Vedo che come al solito non c'è modo di smuoverti dal tuo proposito. Ti onoro per questo. Un mio amico, quello che mi ha fornito le indicazioni sull'omicidio Trump, potrà farti entrare in quella casa di notte. "

"Grazie Ian. A proposito, grazie anche delle rose, sono state uno splendido regalo di san Valentino"

Ian abbassò lo sguardo ancora una volta ma non prima che Sara potesse catturare in quegli occhi d'ambra una scintilla di gioia.

"Sono contento di averti fatto piacere. Ora dovresti andare in camera a riposare, è stata una giornata lunga e domani dovrai affrontare una prova molto difficile. Ti va bene se vengo a prenderti domani sera alle nove e ti porto da quel mio amico?"  
"Benissimo. Buona notte."

Per una volta Ian non scomparve nel nulla, ma Sara potè seguirne dalla finestra la forma che si dileguava nel buio del vicolo.

Un senso di pace che non provava da tempo le riempì il cuore mentre seguiva con lo sguardo l'alta figura che, ormai da due anni, era entrata prepotentemente nella sua vita e, suo malgrado, stava lasciando un segno molto più grande di quanto entrambi avrebbero mai pensato. Sara stava per tornare in casa, quando le parve di vedere un bagliore rosso provenire dall'angolo dietro cui aveva svoltato Ian e nello stesso momento la pietra rossa sul suo bracciale si mise a risplendere come faceva in caso di pericolo o poco prima di una visione.

"_Sara, stai tranquilla. Voglio solo mostrarti una cosa che troverai molto interessante" _e senza attendere alcuna risposta dalla donna, la lama le iniziò a mostrare un'altra visione.

----

Questa volta Sara si trovava in una stanza, probabilmente in un albergo, ed era impegnata a bruciare alcuni documenti in tedesco dall'aria importante. Dai vestiti che portava, dedusse di trovarsi nella seconda guerra mondiale e un'occhiata allo specchio della parete la convinse di star rivivendo le memorie di sua nonna, Elisabeth Bronte. Un senso di urgenza la spinse a continuare a distruggere quella pila di documenti, probabilment file importanti che l'avrebbero incastrata come spia americana. Mentre stava gettando l'ultima pagina tra le fiamme del camino, il bracciale al suo polso prese a risplendere di rosso e un'esplosione riempì la stanza di fumo e detriti. Dalla porta fracassata entrarono sei militari della SS mentre diversi altri soldati attendevano sul pianerottolo.

"Miss Bronte, a quanto pare aveva freddo per accendere un tale fuoco. Vediamo se posso aiutarla a spegnerlo." Il capo dei soldati si avvicinò alle fiamme ma, accortosi di non poter salvare le carte si girò verso la donna.

"A quanto pare non posso fare più nulla… Ehi, ragazzi, non avete freddo anche voi? Che ne dite di fare un bel falò con i vestiti di miss Bronte? Non c'è più legna ma questo bell'abito brucerà a meraviglia."

Il capo le si avvicinò con fare minaccioso, ordinò ai suoi uomini di tenerla a terra e immediatamente le tolse Witchblade dal polso

Per quanto Elisabeth si divincolasse non potè far molto contro la forza combinata di sei grossi soldati; il loro capo l' agguantò rudemente per la camicetta che si strappò, rivelando la biancheria intima e Elisabeth fu costretta a subire le attenzioni non deiderate di un soldato tedesco, per giunta mezzo ubriaco. Ormai il soldato era riuscito a sollevarle la gonna, quando un rumore di vetri rotti proveniente dalla stanza adiacente distrasse gli uomini e permise ad Elisabeth di ricoprirsi, almeno un po'. Il capo andò ad investigare insieme ad un altro uomo e, dopo un breve rumore di lotta, una figura apparve nel vano della porta tenendo in mano Witchblade. Nella confusione creatasi, l'uomo riuscì a rimettere il bracciale al polso di Elisabeth appena in tempo, per voltarsi ad affrontare gli uomini che erano rimasti sul pianerottolo. Elisabeth cercò di mettersi accanto al nuovo arrivato, pronta a combattere, ma quello non glielo permise e la spinse rudemente dietro di se. I colpi di pistola iniziarono subito a rimbombare nelle piccole stanze e i due difensori furono costretti a ritirarsi nella cucina e a barricare la porta alla meglio. Inginochciato dietro ad un tavolo fracassato l'uomo le disse :"Và e porta a compimento la missione. Ci penso io a tenerli occupati"

"No, è troppo pericoloso. Posso aiutarti" si sentì rispondere Elisabeth – Sara.

"La missione è più importante. Ora corri o nessuno di noi ne uscirà vivo"

Con un sospiro di rassegnazione Elisabeth si chinò sull'uomo e le loro labbra si toccarono brevemente; entrambi lottavano per una causa più grande di loro e per la quale si poteva rinunciare a qualunque cosa, anche all'amore della propria vita. Prima di calarsi oltre il bordo della finestra Elisabeth colse un ultimo sguardo da quegli occhi d'ambra e vide che i tedeschi avevano ormai superato la barricata. Mentre scendeva in strada udì altri colpi d'arma da fuoco e poi improvvisamente il silenzio, seguito dall'agghiacciante suono di un ultimo singolo sparo. Elisabeth stava per calarsi nel tombino che conduceva alle fogne e poi al porto dove l'aspettava una nave che l'avrebbe ricondotta in America ma si fermò, raggelata dalla consapevolezza che il coraggioso giovane che l'aveva salvata ormai era morto.

Era qualche cosa di più di una sensazione, era una certezza che le proveniva da quel bracciale che portava al polso e che tante vite aveva preso, per difenderla o no. Elisabeth – Sara non poteva permettersi di crollare, perché in qualche modo, sentiva di dover raggiungere il porto e la nave che la stava aspettando. Messasi una mano in tasca Elisabeth tirò fuori un piccolo microfilm e seppe che avrebbe portato a termine la missione e avrebbe consegnato la chiave di decifrazione di "enigma" ai suoi capi; lo avrebbe fatto per il suo paese, ma soprattutto per il giovane che era morto oggi, per far sì che il sacrifico dell'uomo che amava non sarebbe stato vano.

Il pensiero che potesse provare un tale sentimento per Nottingham colpì il cervello mezzo addormentato di Sara talmente forte da farla uscire dalla trans. Possibile che le stesse capitando esattamente quello che era successo a sua nonna e a Giovanna d'Arco prima di lei? Certo, Ian si era dimostrato un buon amico da quando il suo capo era morto e diverse volte l'aveva aiutata nei suoi casi. Nonostante tutte le volte in cui l'aveva trattato male ingiustamente, lui era sempre tornato da lei, per proteggerla e guidarla. Ma perché? Ancora ricordava lo sguardo che aveva avuto quando, nel suo ufficio, le aveva detto di essere innamorato di lei nei momento in cui abbassava la guardia; per non parlare di come l'aveva guardata quando gli aveva estratto la freccia dal petto e lo aveva salvato grazie a Witchblade. Un vecchio detto dice che gli occhi sono lo spechcio dell'anima e per Ian Nottingham questo non poteva essere più vero. Lo sguardo di lui era come un libro aperto sulla sua anima e sui suoi sentimenti verso di lei, un libro che difficilmente ormai riusciva ad ignorare e che narrava tutto il suo amore per lei. Già… l'amore. Un sentimento che agogni quando non lo possiedi ma che alla fin fine ti fa solo soffrire. Era stato chiaro con Danny, colui che pensava fosse l'uomo della sua vita, e che invece l'aveva lasciata sola per accettare un posto di rilevo nella polizia di un'altra città. E ora si trovava sola come prima. Jacke e Gabriel erano gli unici ad essere rimasti con lei, ma non poteva certo considerarli qualcosa di diverso da un amico con cui andare a bersi una birra o andare a vedere un film al cinema. Certe volte avrebbe talmente desiderato che qualcuno le facesse un complimento, come si usava una volta. Che la facesse sentire bella, femminile e desiderabile: e non come la campionessa di pugilato, che in palestra passava più tempo al sacco di tutti i suoi colleghi maschi messi insieme. L'unico che le avesse mai rivolto un complimento era stato Ian, l'aveva chiamata lady Sara e quella mattina l'aveva fatta sentire speciale regalandole quelle rose. Sara sapeva che era rischioso, che avrebbe fatto meglio a non abbassare lo schermo protettivo che innalzava quando lui era con lei e che probabilmente avrebbe finito per soffrire di nuovo. Eppure la sensazione che aveva provato quella mattina trovando le rose le era piaciuta e avrebbe voluto riprovarla.

"_Vedo che le visioni stanno facendo effetto allora. Forse riesco a farti riprendere il senno"_

"_Ma sono veri gli avvenimenti che vedo?"_

"_Certamente. Dentro di me sono immagazzinate le memorie di tutte le donne che mi hanno indossato e posso mostrartele quando voglio. Allo stesso modo nell'anello del protettore sono immagazzinate quelle degli uomini che lo hanno indossato. Il Protettore non sbagliava dicendoti di aver vissuto lo stesso sogno."_

"_Quindi vuoi dire che Ian… Che avevo ragione?"_

"_Io non ho detto nulla"_

"_Bell'aiuto"_

"_Non posso dirti nulla che potrebbe influenzare le tue scelte Portatrice. Posso solo mostrarti quello che è successo in passato"_

"_Tanto per cambiare…"_

"_Ora che ne dici di andare a letto?"_

"_Ma che ti importa se vado a dormire o no?"_

La lama rimase zitta. Con un sospiro Sara decise che dopo tutto non era un brutto consiglio ed entrò in camera da letto per prepararsi per la notte.

Una scatolina nera risaltava contro il candore del cuscino, un oggetto che decisamente non sarebbe dovuto trovarsi lì. Sara la prese e la aprì. Conteneva una sottile catenina d'argento con un simbolo giapponese sempre in argento con incastonato un opale, la sua pietra preferita. Mentre ammirava il gioiello un biglietto cadde sul copriletto.

"Alla mia dolcissima lady, buon San Valentino.

P.S. Il simbolo vuol dire "amore"

Ian Nottingham"

Qualche giorno prima Sara era stata ai grandi magazzini e aveva ammirato quel gioiello in vetrina e si era ripromessa di comprarlo al più presto. Come aveva fatto Ian a capirlo? Come sapeva che l'opale era la sua pietra preferita? Probabilmente l'aveva seguita… Sara sorrise al pensiero dello scuro cavaliere che girava tra i reparti di profumeria o di biancheria. Però era stato veramente un pensiero carino, no, stupendo. Ancora elettrizzata per il miglior san Valentino che avesse mai vissuto Sara si addormentò sognando un cavaliere dagli occhi d'ambra che la guardava attraverso la finestra della sua stanza. Però qualche cosa non andava, l'uomo continuava a cambiare abito, come se stesse vedendo esempi di moda maschile di varie epoche.. e alla fine lo sentì avvicinarsi e carezzarle la guancia.

Un brivido le percorse la schiena a quel contatto, ma quando le labbra del cavaliere stavano per posarsi sulle sue tutta l'atmosfera si riempì di musica gotica… cosa c'entravano gli Evanescence con tutto il resto? Sara si svegliò di colpo e, sebbene ancora mezza addormentata, riuscì a spegnere la radiosveglia che l'aveva strappata al più bel sogno che avesse fatto da molto tempo.

Anche se il cervello non lavorava bene di prima mattina senza il caffè, Sara individuò un oggetto in camera sua che decisamente non sarebbe dovuto esserci: un guanto nero di taglia decismente maschile. Invece di arrabbiarsi all'idea che il propietario fosse entrato in casa sua mentre dormiva Sara sorrise pensando che dopo tutto, avere un protettore un po' misterioso non era poi così male. Mentre passava il guanto finì nella tasca del suo cappotto, pronto per essere restituito al legititmo propietario quella sera. Improvvisamente l'idea di andarsi a cacciare in casa di McGiver da sola non le sembrava più tanto buona, specialmente se le informazioni di Ian erano vere e ci sarebbero state delle guardie speciali. Però era anche vero che il viso di Ian era conosciuto visto che era stato la guardia del corpo di un famoso industriale e lei avrebbe potuto far fronte ad ogni problema con Witchblade.

"_Ma pensi veramente che ti lascerò andare da sola in quella casa?"_

La voce nella sua testa era ben diversa da quella della lama stregata, era maschile e stranamente simile a quella di .. "Ian?"

"_Si mia signora. Sono proprio io. Se vuoi vedermi avvicinati alla finestra"_

Sara fece come le era stato detto e individuò la forma del suo protettore seduto sulla scala. La mattina era soleggiata ma fredda e dall'involucro che Ian teneva in mano si sprigionava una discreta quantità di vapore.

"Ian, ma che ci fai qui a quest'ora?"

"Quello che ci faccio sempre, solo che non mi hai mai notato. Posso entrare?"

"Uh, sì. Certo. " Sara arrossì rendendosi conto di indossare solo la vestaglia "mettiti comodo in cucina mentre mi vado a rendere un po' più presentabile"  
"Per me sei sempre presentabile, lo sai."

"Già ma per me stare in vestaglia non è "essere presentabili""

Pochi minuti dopo Sara rientrò in cucina, vestita di tutto punto. Intanto Ian aveva aperto il pacco che portava in mano rivelando una grossa scatola delle sue ciambelle preferite e un bicchiere di caffè.

"Vi ho portato la colazione, lady Sara"

Divenne ancora più rossa, nessuno le aveva mai portato la colazione prima di andare al lavoro. Forse la lama non si era sbagliata consigliandole di dare una possibilità a Ian.

"Grazie Ian, sei stato veramente carino. Ma tu?"

"Io ho già fatto colazione, grazie" Ian abbassò gli occhi ricadendo nella vecchia abitudine che tanto poco piaceva a Sara.

"Ian, per favore. Il pavimento non è poi così interessante" e tirò su il mento dell'uomo con la mano. Come sempre le succedeva ancora una volta si perse nelle profondità di quegli occhi e si chiese cosa avesse fatto per aver conosciuto un uomo che l'amava così palesemente. Sara si chiese come avesse potuto continuare a comportarsi male con Ian per tutto quel tempo; era stata veramente così egoista da non rendersi conto di quanto lui l'amasse e che continuava a tornare da lei, sapendo che sarebbe stato trattato nuovamente male, solo per la felicità di poterla guardare.

Diversi minuti passarono in un silenzio pesante, poi Sara si riscosse da quei pensieri: "Ian, volevo chiederti una cosa. Prima eri tu nella mia testa, giusto?"

"Sì."

"Come hai fatto?"

"E' da molto tempo che cerco di spiegarti la connessione che unisce il Protettore e la Portatrice grazie ai simboli che portiamo. Non ti ho mai parlato della telepatia perché prima non.. saresti stata contenta di saperlo."

Dire che non sarebbe stata contenta era un eufemismo; a quel punto però Sara aveva deciso che non aveva il diritto di urlare contro Ian senza una buona ragione e preferì ascoltare il seguito della spiegazione senza ribattere.

"So che avrei dovuto dirtelo prima ma… non so come fartelo capire… la telepatia è un legame molto intimo… Però è necessario che oggi te ne parli in modo da poterla utilizzare questa sera. Non penserai che ti lascerò andare da sola a casa di McGiver, vero?"

Sara arrossì leggermente. Stranamente l'idea che Ian le avesse nascosto l'esistenza del loro legame telepatico non la infastidiva più di tanto e la certezza che quella sera lui le avrebbe coperto le spalle in qualche modo la rassicurava.

"Sarebbe importante che imparassi ad usare la telepatia in modo da poter comunicare con me in caso di pericolo. Quando ci siamo incontrati ti dissi che potevo sentire le tue emozioni se ti fossi trovata in pericolo. E' una sorta di telepatia anche quella e facilmente potresti fare lo stesso con me. Quello che vorrei insegnarti oggi è il metodo per inviare delle frasi. Ovviamente ti insegnerò anche la tecnica per bloccare i miei pensieri. Ti chiedo però di non usarla questa sera."

Come mai Ian la stava guardando come un bambino a cui è stato tolto il giocattolo più bello che possedesse? Ecco ancora quello sguardo da cucciolo, così fuori posto in quel corpo di guerriero, eppure talmente dolce da sciogliere il cuore di Sara.

"Promettimi che non userai la telepatia contro la mia volontà e io ti prometto che non ti bloccherò"

Ian appoggiò la mano destra chiusa a pugno, sul cuore e abbassò la testa: "Te lo giuro"

"Questa mattina devo andare al lavoro ma posso prendermi il pomeriggio libero. Farò in modo di tenere Jacke occupato. Non voglio che rischi per un problema che è solo mio."

"E' giusto. Ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio dopo pranzo."

"Ok. Grazie ancora per la colazione. Ci vediamo"

Senza pensare si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e premette la guancia liscia a quella barbuta di Ian. Nottingham restò come paralizzato al contatto e quasi non si accorse che Sara era ormai uscita di casa. In cuor suo non osava sperare che quei due anni fatti di dolorosa passione, di umiliazioni e di sorrisi rubati alla vita della donna che amava, potessero finalmente avere termine. La vecchia Sara si sarebbe sicuramente messa ad urlare alla rivelazione che lui aveva modo di entrare nella sua testa, anche se non lo aveva mai fatto se non per la sua stessa sicurezza. Forse dopotutto anche a lui poteva essere concesso di avere una vita.

Visto che Buzzantis non era caduto nella trappola, furono costretti a passare un'altra noiosa mattinata a far ricerche nella speranza di trovare qualche altro nella cerchia di McGiver che fosse in grado di disattivare un sistema di sicurezza tanto complesso. Per tutta la mattina Sara recitò la sua parte a beneficio di Jacke e, prima di andare a pranzo finse di non sentirsi molto bene e gli chiese di dire al capitano che si sarebbe presa il pomeriggio libero.

Ian la stava aspettando nel parcheggio del distretto quando Vicky uscì dal suo laboratorio per andarsi a fumare una sigaretta e lo riconobbe.

"Ciao, io sono Vicky, un'amica di Sara Pezzini. Mi ha detto che vi conoscete, vero?"

"Buongiorno signorina. Io sono Ian"  
"Come vi siete conosciuti con Sara?"

Diverse sigarette dopo finalmente Sara uscì dal distretto e, ai suoi occhi si presentò uno spettacolo veramente inconsueto, Ian Nottingham che arrossiva e la sua amica Vicky che stava spudoratamente flirtando con lui! Sara si prese un attimo per ammirare Ian, piuttosto colorito in viso, che tentava in maniera alquanto maldestra di ignorare le occhiate sensuali di Vicky e cercava di spostarsi sempre più indietro man mano che l'amica tentava di avvicinarglisi.

Certo, Vicky aveva occhio per un uomo, pernsò; quel giorno Ian indossava, invece del solito cappotto, una giacca nera da motociclista corta e attillata che metteva in evidenza il suo fisico atletico e dei pantaloni di pelle, anch'essi neri.

Mossa a pietà decise di intervenire: "Ciao Ian!".

Con un sospiro di sollievo Nottingham si girò verso di lei e le sorrise timidamente.

"Vicky, posso parlarti un secondo? Da sola?"

"Certo Sara, che succede?"

Le due si allontanarono di qualche metro.

"Succede mia cara che ci stavi provando"

"Io?"

"Sì, tu. E non fare quella faccia da santarellina"

"E anche se fosse? Mi hai deto che non ti interessava, giusto?"

"Mah, non mi pare di averlo detto"

"In effetti hai detto che non era adatto a fare la parte del fidanzato. Comunque se è già terreno conquistato mi faccio da parte"

"Non conquistato da me, questo è certo. Vorrei solo evitare che tu soffra a causa sua."

"Sarà.. ora però devo andare. Ciao!" e con un sorriso significativo Vicky si incamminò verso casa sua.

"Ian, devi scusarla. E' single da troppo tempo e temo che tu abbia attratto il suo sguardo dalla prima volta che ti ha visto"

"Allora dille che mi dispiace ma il mio cuore è già stato conquistato."

Sara non rispose ma una luce inconsueta le comparve negli occhi mentre si concedeva un attimo ancora per rimirare l'uomo che aveva davanti.

"Non ci posso credere, è la prima volta che ti vedo senza il solito cappotto!" disse Sara per cercare di alleggerire l'atmosfera che si era creata.

Ian distolse lo sguardo da lei: "Come sto?" gli uscì di bocca prima ancora che il cervello riuscisse a fermarlo.

Lo sguardo di Sara era decisamente eloquente : "Veramente bene, molto meglio che con quella palandrana".

Ian non rispose ma sentire quelle parole dalla sua lady lo fece sentire meglio di quanto non fosse mai stato da tanto tempo.

"Io avrei un po' fame. Andiamo a pranzo da qualche parte?"

"Che ne dici di venire a casa mia? Lo chef del signor Irons è un mago e poi in quell'ambiente mi sarebbe più facile insegnarti la comunicazione telepatica."

Sara intuì immediatamente che quella era solo una debole scusa per poterla invitare a pranzo ma decise di stare al gioco; per una volta non le dispiaceva sentirsi corteggiata.

"Senti, io oggi sono dovuta venire in bus perché la mia moto è dal meccanico…"

"Spero che non avrai obiezioni allora se useremo la mia moto."

"La tua moto? Non sapevo ne avessi una"

Ian le indicò una Harley parcheggiata poco lontana e Sara capì subito che era la sua visto che era completamente dipinta di nero.

"E' bellissima Nottingham. Molto adatta al suo proprietario.."

Ian salì senza aggiungere altro e aspettò di sentire il corpo di lei dietro al suo, prima di mettere in moto e partire.

Ian si rivelò essere un ottimo pilota e Sara stava iniziando a rilassarsi quando un'auto tagliò loro la strada a tutta velocità; istintivamente lei si aggrappò alla vita di Nottingham per evitare di essere sbalzata via dalla brusca frenata e fortunatamente i riflessi pronti del pilota evitarono un brutto incidente.

"Tutto bene?"

"Sì… Grazie.. Complimenti per i riflessi".

Improvvisamente conscia di dove si trovassero le sue mani Sara le ritrasse immediatamente come se il corpo di Ian l'avesse scottata e riprese la posizione precedente.

"_Però, ha dei bei muscoli non ti pare? Peccato che persista a vestirsi sempre di nero…"_

"_Già."_

Il breve scambio di battute non era neanche terminato che si ritrovò a immaginare come sarebbe stato vedere ciò che aveva sentito con le mani e magari anche qualche cosa di più. Dopo tutto questo tempo finalmente si era decisa a dargli una possibilità di mostrarle l'uomo che c'era sotto la maschera e ora più che mai era certa di aver preso la decisione giusta. Una piacevole sensazione di calore le riempì il petto e, senza pensare, tornò ad abbracciarlo e appoggiò il mento su una spalla.

Ian ebbe un sussulto nel sentire nuovamente le sue braccia intorno alla vita; averla così vicina da poter sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli era inebriante e per la prima volta Nottingham osò sperare di avere qualche possibilità. Quasi temendo di rompere un incantesimo Ian posò la sua mano guantata sopra alle sue e desiderò di poterne sentire la morbidezza.

Fin da quando era piccolo il sign. Irons gli aveva ordinato di portare i guanti come simbolo del suo isolamento dal mondo "Siamo esseri deboli giovane Nottingham; solo isolandoci da ciò che ci circonda possiamo sperare di sopravivere"; eppure ora desiderava far parte del mondo esterno, essere un uomo normale, corteggiare la donna che amava e godersi un semplice giro in motocicletta con lei. Il viaggio durò anche troppo poco per entrambi e Ian ebbe un piccolo sospiro quando parcheggiò la moto e sentì Sara staccarsi da lui.

Anche lei aveva goduto il viaggio forse più di quanto volesse ammettere e non avrebbe voluto che finisse tanto presto.

"Da questa parte mia lady" con un inchino cerimonioso Nottingham le aprì la porta del maniero e la condusse verso una sala da pranzo con un tavolo apparecchiato per due.

"_A quanto pare era sicuro che sarei venuta"_

"_Perché, non ti va di stare qui?"_

"_Bracciale, gradirei che per tutto il pranzo tu non interferissi, ok?"_

"_Ok, tranquilla"_

Nottingham le scostò una sedia e la fece accomodare prima di prendere posto lui stesso. Un maggiordomo entrò e servì un pranzo squisito con tutti i cibi preferiti di Sara. Terminato il dessert, una superba mousse al cioccolato, lei disse "Fai i complimenti allo chef da parte mia. Era tutto squisito. E complimenti anche a te per aver organizzato questo."

Ian la gratificò con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi "E' stato un piacere per me. Ora, se sei rilassata e pronta, vorrei iniziare a spiegarti quello che devo insegnarti oggi"

"Assolutamente pronta."

I due si spostarono in una sala attigua riscaldata da un elaborato caminetto di marmo, arredata con diversi divani e un folto tappeto marrone. Alle pareti erano esposti molti dipinti sulle battaglie di Giovanna d'Arco, compreso quello che la ritraeva con Witchblade al polso e uno sguardo molto triste in viso. Quel dipinto aveva un significato particolare per Sara; la prima volta che lo aveva visto era in una chiesa e mentre lo stava osservando, Notitngham era venuto fuori dall'ombra e le aveva parlato per la prima volta di Witchblade e di come fosse legato alla sua linea di sangue. Ancora una volta Sara si ritrovò ad osservare il viso che tanto somigliava al suo e per la prima volta notò un particolare: sullo sfondo c'era un cavaliere con un braccio alzato ad indicare Giovanna e un'armatura che Sara riconobbe essere quella del giovane che aveva visto morire nella sua prima visione.

Quella era la prima prova che le visioni avute erano reali e lo shock la fece restare a bocca aperta mentre fissava il dipinto.

"Ian, il dipinto…"

"Sì mia lady. Dopo quella visione sono andato ad osservarlo e ho notato anche io il cavaliere. Hai ragione"

Sara non fece troppo caso al fatto che l'uomo le aveva risposto anche se lei non aveva formulato alcuna domanda, era troppo impegnata a cercare di comprendere la portata di quello che aveva appena visto.

"Sara, ci vogliamo accomodare?"

"Ehm.. sì. Ok"

I due presero posto su un divano lasciando istintivamente un po' di spazio tra i loro corpi.

"Devi sapere che il protettore e la portatrice sono legati tramite i simboli che indossano. Questo anello e il tuo bracciale sono stati formati dallo stesso blocco di metallo e le pietre rosse provengono da una stessa gemma. Una volta ti dissi che Witchblade ti permette di vedere gli scismi più profondi dell'anima, fino al labirinto del dolore e della paura e con un po' di allenamento sarai in grado di percepire le emozioni di chi ti circonda. Per farlo ti sarà necessaria tutta la tua concentrazione ed è un processo che ti lascerà senza forze, quindi non è consigliabile farlo se non in casi estremamente gravi. Con me è diverso. Witchblade e il drago formano un legame che ci permette di trasferire emozioni, sentimenti e frasi dall'uno all'altro. Ora facciamo una prova. Fissa la pietra rossa del bracciale e pensa intensamente una parola. Poi visualizza il mio viso e fondilo con la parola che hai scelto. Coraggio, prova"

Sara fece come le era stato detto; scelse la parola "sogno" e cercò di fonderla con l'immagine mentale di Ian. Il processo si rivelò essere ben più arduo del previsto, visto che per quanto si concentrasse l'immagine del cavaliere del sogno continuava a sostituirsi a quella di Nottingham, per non parlare del fatto che essere seduta così vicina a lui certo non la aiutava. Dopo diversi tentativi finalmente Sara riuscì nel suo intento e alzò gli occhi per incontrare il timido sorriso di Ian.

"Brava. La parola era "sogno", giusto? Però la prossima volta cerca di inviarmi solo quello che intendi farmi sapere, ok?"

Sara arrossì violentemente all'idea che potesse avergli inviato ben più di quanto intendesse.

"Ora ritenta, ok?"

La seconda volta fu più facile della prima e nel giro di un'ora era in grado di inviare parole con precisione e rapidamente.

"Ora posso provare con una frase?"

"Certo. Il processo è identico."

Sempre fissando Witchblade Sara pensò _"Cosa ti ho inviato la prima volta?"_

Nella sua testa sentì la voce di Ian_ "Ho visto il cavaliere della nostra visione "_

Sara ebbe un sospiro di sollievo all'idea che Ian avesse visto solo quell'uomo, che per di più gli somigliava in maniera straordinaria.

"_E non hai notato che quel cavaliere ti somiglia in maniera straordinaria?"_

"_Esattamente come tu somigli a Giovanna d'Arco. Questa non è l'unica vita, mia lady"_

Sara aveva già preso in considerazione la possibilità, ma l'aveva subito scartata; eppure ora la tremenda serietà negli occhi di Nottingham le diceva che era l'assoluta verità: quella non era la prima volta che il destino li faceva incontrare.

Nella stanza calò il silenzio e per diversi minuti non riuscì a fare altro che guardare negli occhi l'uomo che aveva davanti. Era veramente possibile che lui fosse già morto per lei nelle vite precedenti? Ed era possibile che già altre volte si erano innamorati? Finalmente il cuore di Sara vinse sulla ragione e la donna si diede una risposta onesta: sì, e stava succedendo di nuovo.

Ian intanto aveva abbassato lo sguardo ed era ricaduto nella vecchia abitudine di trovare più interessante il pavimento, degli occhi di chi aveva davanti. Sara gli sollevò il viso con delicatezza e nei suoi occhi lesse ancora una volta tutto l'amore e e la dedizione che le aveva sempre mostrato. Come aveva potuto rifiutare il suo destino tanto a lungo? Fin da quando lo aveva salvato estraendogli la freccia dal petto Sara era stata consapevole del loro legame, ma la ragione l'aveva sempre portata a rifiutarlo, fino a quel momento. La donna si ripromise che, se fosse uscita viva da quella notte, si sarebbe fidata del suo istinto dovunque l'avrebbe portata.

Ian era consapevole del tumulto di emozioni che stavano combattendo nel petto di Sara ma decise di bloccare la propria mente in modo da non riceverle. Quando avvertì la mano di Sara sotto il suo mento temette di guardarla negli occhi e di scoprire che ancora una volta la razionalità aveva avuto la meglio, ma quando fissò quelle profondità di smeraldo capì che lei aveva scelto di accettare il proprio destino e il ruolo che lui aveva in esso.

Lentamente Ian allungò un bracciò e posò la mano sulla guancia di Sara, sfiorandola lieve come una farfalla; la mano di lei andò a coprire la sua e, sorridendo, fece segno di sì con la testa rispondendo alla domanda inespressa negli occhi di lui.

Witchblade e il drago si illuminarono intensamente, come mai era successo prima e regalarono ad entrambi una breve visione:

----

Sara si trovava in una sala di un castello con arazzi e fiaccole alle pareti e un grosso letto a baldacchino nel mezzo ricoperto di morbide pellicce; in un angolo della stanza c'erano i pezzi di un'armatura. Si avvicinò ad uno specchio e si vide vestita con abiti medievali e Witchblade che risplendeva al suo polso. Improvvisamente due uomini entrarono nella stanza trasportandone un terzo, su una barella.

"Lady Giovanna, abbiamo fatto come ci avete chiesto e l'abbiamo portato qui appena l'abbiamo trovato"

Sara si sentì rispondere "Grazie. Ora potete andare. A lui ci penso io."

Una forte sensazione di angoscia le ghiacciò il cuore, quando tolse la tunica intrisa di sangue del cavaliere e vide la terribile ferita all'addome che stava portando via la vita all'uomo che amava.

"Sir Gowain, è necessario che vi curi. Vi farà male temo."

Il viso pallido come un cencio contrastava con il sangue che colava da diversi tagli minori, ma gli occhi color dell'ambra erano fermi quando le rispose "Fatelo".

Sara-Giovanna prese in mano il bracciale e accostò la pietra rossa alla ferita dell'uomo, Gowain trasalì e strinse convulsamente i pugni dal dolore, ma non si mosse mentre la magia di Witchblade gli cauterizzava le carni.

Terminata l'operazione Giovanna prese dell'acqua, un panno pulito e lavò il resto delle ferite, gli occhi sempre fissi in quelli di Gowain; quando finì di curarlo Sara fece per alzarsi ma la mano del cavaliere si chiuse intorno al suo polsochiedendole di restare.

"Ma siete ancora debole"

"Voi siete la mai forza. Per favore, mia lady, restate"

"Suppongo che i miei generali potranno fare a meno di me per qualche ora" si distese a fianco dell'uomo poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e lasciandosi circondare da quella meravigliosa sensazione di sicurezza che provava ogni volta che era insieme a lui. Giovanna protese le labbra per incontrare quelle di Gowain….

--------

Il fantastico senso dell'umorismo della lama stregata decise di terminare la visione. Entrambi impiegarono qualche momento per risquotersi dalla trance e mettere a fuoco quello che avevano visto.

"Sara.."

"Ian, so quello che vuoi dirmi. Però ora non è il momento. Mi dispiace ma ora dobbiamo finire la lezione. Se ne usciremo vivi ti giuro che ne parleremo"

Sara vide l'accettazione negli occhi del suo compagnio e insieme ad essa captò un po' di frustrazione.

"Hai ragione mia lady. E' necessario finire prima di questa sera e siamo già in ritardo."

Sara guardò l'orologio e si accorse che erano già le cinque e mezza; il tempo era volato in compagnia di Ian e, se non fosse stato per la misisone che l' attendeva quella sera, quello sarebbe stato il più bel giorno che avesse mai vissuto.

"Ora è il momento di provare a comunicare telepaticamente senza fissare Witchblade. Facciamo un tentativo, guarda fisso quel quadro e cerca di trasmettermi una frase. Visualizza un'immagine del mio volto e concentrati sulle parole che vuoi inviarmi. Coraggio, prova"

Sara fece come le era stato detto e scoprì che dopo la visione che avevano condiviso le risultava sempre più semplice visualizzare nella sua testa il viso di Ian.

"_Come sto andando?"_

"_Benissimo. Come sempre."_ Sara udì la voce di Ian rimbombare nella sua mente e sorrise di piacere al complimento; Ian non perdeva mai occasione per farla sentire importante. al contrario di tanti altri uomini che invece avevano solo cercato di cambiarla e di renderla un debole e remissiva perfetta fidanzata. Nella luce rossa del camino, il profilo di Ian si stagliava lungo la parete di pietra e Sara si ritrovò ad ammirarne gli occhi luminosi ed espressivi, il taglio forte degli zigomi e i capelli leggermente mossi, che avrebbero fatto invidia anche ad una donna… chissà cosa avrebbe provato ad affondare una mano tra quelle onde color cioccolato? _No, non è il momento. Devo essere concentrata se voglio rivedere il sole domani mattina._

"Sara? Tutto bene?"

Sara si riscosse dai suoi pensieri alla voce di lui e vide che si era inginocchiato davanti a lei e la scrutava con uno sguardo preoccupato.

"Sì, scusami. Stavi dicendo?"

"Stavo dicendo che ora ti insegnerò come captare le emozioni. Potrai farlo con tutti ma con me sarà più semplice. Ti avverto, è un contatto piuttosto intimo, se la persona con cui lo fai non si sa schermare adeguatamente. Vuoi provare?"

"Sì."

"Le emozioni violente come l'odio o il dolore sono più facili da identificare e non avrai bisogno di concentrarti. Per captare lo stato d'animo di una persona devi visualizzarlo nella tua testa e cercare di toccarlo con le tue "mani" sempre nella tua mente. E' più difficile a dirsi che a farsi. Vuoi provare?"

"Sì"

"Ok, chiudi gli occhi. Mi vedi nella tua mente?"

"Sì"

"Ora visualizza le tue mani e prova a toccare la mia immagine"

Sara fece quello che Ian le diceva e quando le dita della sua "mano" sfiorarono le labbra dell'immagine nella sua testa, una luce bianca si sprigionò al contatto e un miscuglio di sensazioni le inondò il cuore: orgoglio, dedizione e soprattutto amore puro e incondizionato… per lei.

Sara sentì le lacrime sgorgare e quando aprì gli occhi vide che Ian si era girato verso la parete.

"Sara, mi dispiace se ciò che hai sentito non ti è piaciuto. Avrei dovuto schermarmi."

Sara allungò un braccio e costrinse Ian a girarsi.

"Al contrario, è stato bellissimo. Ti ringrazio"

Ian sorrise timidamente e aggiunse "E' il momento dell'ultimo capitolo della lezione. Come bloccare la tua mente. Capisco che l'idea che io possa entrare nella tua testa non sia piacevole e quindi ti insegnerò come innalzare una bariera…" Ian non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché lei gli poggiò due dita sulle labbra per zittirlo.

"Sssshh! Non voglio saperlo. Mi fido di te e so che non lo faresti mai senza una buona ragione. Non voglio bloccarti"

"Grazie: non sai quanto questo significhi per me."

Una singola lacrima rotolò giù lungo la guancia del gueriero.

Sara guardò l'orologio sulla parete: segnava le ventuno precise: "E' ora di andare" e per poco dalle sue labbra non uscì anche "amore".

I due uscirono dal maniero e montarono ancora una volta sulla Harley e questa volta non ebbe esitazioni nel trovare quel posticino comodo sulla spalla di Ian su cui appoggiare il mento.

Dopo pochi minuti di viaggio giunsero in un vicolo di periferia dove li stava aspettando un ragazzo magro vestito con un informe giaccone verde e dei larghi pantaloni neri.

"Ciao Ben. Vedo che sei puntuale."

"Già. Come sempre. Ho fatto ricerche sul sistema di sorveglianza che mi hai indicato. Non avrò problemi a disattivarlo con questo gioiellino" e mostrò un computer portatile di ultima generazione.

"Bene. Seguici"

Il ragazzo montò su una moto e seguì i due.

--- DAVANTI A CASA DI MC GIVER----

"Avanti Ben. Facci vedere cosa sai fare"

I tre erano acquattati nell'ombra dietro alcuni cespugli vicino al cancello della casa; Ben stava armeggiando con il computer che aveva collegato ad un trasmettitore e dopo una decina di minuti il sistema di sorveglianza si spense.

"Et voilà. Sono sempre il migliore!"

"Non ti vantare troppo.. Però sei bravo." Concesse Ian.

"Nottingham! Non ci credo! E' il primo complimento che mi fai da quando ci conosciamo! Hai trovato finalmente una donna?"

In cuor suo Ian ringraziò il buio della notte che impediva a Sara di vedere quanto fosse arrossito.

"Ben, ora vattene."

"Ok, ok. Vi lascio tutto il divertimento." E se ne andò sgommando a bordo della sua moto.

"Sara, questa è una piantina approssimativa della villa di McGiver. Gli appartamenti padronali sono nell'ala est al primo piano. E' probabile che McGiver ti attenda lì. Io intanto farò in modo di sistemare le guardie che sono al piano inferiore in modo che non possano accorrere quando lui li chiamerà. Se hai dei problemi ti basterà chiamarmi telepticamente e io sarò lì."

"Lo so. Grazie" e Sara si protese in avanti a sfiorare le labbra dell'uomo con le sue. Il contatto fu lieve come l'agitarsi delle ali di una farfalla e breve come un battito di ciglia ma fece dimenticare ad entrambi tutto il resto del mondo, anche se solo per un istante.

A malincuore si staccò e corse via verso l'oscura facciata della casa mentre Ian si diresse verso l'entrata posteriore. Nella casa sembrava tutto tranquillo e Sara non udì il minimo rumore mentre si faceva strada lungo la scalinata di marmo fino al primo piano; gli appartamenti di McGiver si trovavano proprio dove Ian le aveva indicato e non ebbe difficoltà a trovarli. La totale assenza di luci o rumori la insospettirono, ma era decisa a tutto pur di trovare le prove della colpevolezza del padrone di casa; gli appartamenti di McGiver erano decisamente ampi e sfarzosi e comprendevano un salotto, uno studio e una camera da letto con bagno annesso. Sara iniziò dal salotto e impiegò una buona mezz'ora solo per controllare l'immensa libreria che occupava un'intera parete; la sala era arredata con due divani di broccato rosso e tre grosse cassapanche di gusto barocco che però contenevano solo altri libri. Piuttosto frustrata passò allo studio, ma anche lì non ebbe fortuna. Forse l'informatore di Ian non era stato così accurato come pensavano? McGiver sembrava che stesse pacificamente dormendo nel suo letto a baldacchino e dietro le tende leggere si scorgeva la sua forma sotto le coperte. Sara alzò un braccio per controllare l'ultimo ripiano della libreria, la manica della giacca scivolò indietro rivelando Witchblade che splendeva di rosso. Allarmata si ritirò nell'ombra e cercò di contattare Ian; non riuscendoci tentò di avvertire il suo stato d'animo come le aveva insegnato e anche questa volta non successe nulla.

"Dannazione, perchè ora non funziona?" Lei era spaventata all'idea che Witchblade la potesse abbandonare proprio nel momento del bisogno o che peggio ancora….

Improvvisamente la spada stregata le mostrò un flash, in cui si potevano distinguere solo delle luci intermittenti e i volti di due uomini. Sara afferrò al volo il significato di quella visione: Ian stesso, un giorno, le aveva detto che i draghi neri erano stati progettati per rispondere a particolari frequenze di luci intermittenti che potevano potenziarne l'aggressività o… ridurli all'impotenza.

Nello stesso momento si accorse che la sagome nel letto era immobile, troppo per appartenere ad un uomo addormentato; si avvicinò un po' di più e capì di essere stata tratta in inganno da un semplice muchcio di cuscini. Presa dal panico si girò, pronta a correre in aiuto di Ian ma la porta della stanza venne oscurata da alcuni minacciosi profili. Istantaneamente Witchblade si trasformò nel guanto dotato di spada e Sara si mise in guardia pronta a vendere cara la pelle. I nemici si divisero e tentarono di accerchiarla ma lei riuscì a tenergli testa e a nascondersi dietro il letto, per ripararsi dalla pioggia di proiettili. Con una manovra a tenaglia, i tre cercarono di farle abbandonare il nascondiglio ma Sara riuscì a sgusciare tra di loro; Witchblade assunse la forma che le permetteva di usare la pistola e ben presto due energumeri caddero a terra senza vita. Ormai ne mancava solo uno, ma Sara aveva terminato i proiettili e mentre cercava di prendere la piccola pistola che teneva legata alla caviglia, l'uomo le saltò sopra bloccandola a terra con il suo considerevole peso.

"Allora carina.. che ne dici se ci divertiamo un po' prima che ti porto dal mio capo? Almeno proverai cosa significa un uomo vero e non quella mezza cartuccia che i miei amici hanno catturato di sotto"

"Ohh, però sei scomodo con questo impermeabile.. Fatti aiutare a togliertelo" e Sara sperò di sembrare sufficientemente convincente e disponibile. L'uomo le liberò le mani ma restò sopra di lei; Sara fece finta di slacciargli il cappotto e posizionò il polso destro sopra al cuore dell'avversario.

"Sai, ho cambiato idea. Va all'inferno!"

Nello stesso istante Witchblade si trasformò nel guanto e trapassò il petto dell'uomo con la lunga spada. Sara si liberò dal cadavere che era morto sul colpo e corse di sotto in cerca di Ian.

Arrivata alla scalinata di marmo Sara tentò ancora una volta di stabilire un contatto con Ian, ma anche questa volta senza successo, o meglio con un successo parziale: infatti la lama le mostrò un breve flash della stanza dove Ian era tenuto prigioniero e la donna potè contare quattro uomini e McGiver.

Da quello che era riuscita a vedere, Ian si trovava in una specie di magazzino di attrezzi da giardinaggio e quindi la donan si diresse verso una piccola capanna che sorgeva a pochi metri dall'entrata posteriore. Con il cuore in gola pregò che Ian fosse ancora vivo perché non avrebbe potuto sopportare di perdere un'altra persona a cui teneva. Sì, finalmente era sincera con se stessa, amava Ian Nottingham. L'estrema ironia della situazione stava nel fatto che, per un anno almeno lo aveva odiato con tutto il suo cuore e poi l'aveva usato come valvola di sfogo trattandolo in maniera orribile senza pensare ai suoi sentimenti.

"_Se esco viva da questa notte riprenderò la conversazione di prima e la porterò fino in fondo. Basta scappare, basta temere, basta essere soli. E soprattutto basta seguire il cervello, certe volte bisogna seguire il cuore."_

Questi pensieri passarono nella mente di Sara nel giro di pochi secondi, quanto le bastò per attraversare il prato e inginocchiarsi sotto alla finestra del ripostiglio. Con prudenza si alzò quel tanto che bastava per permetterle di dare una breve occhiata all'interno e con suo enorme solievo vide Ian sdraiato su alcuni sacchi di sementi, proprio davanti alla finestra. Come sospettava le luci all'interno pulsavano in maniera estremamente fastidiosa, come quelle di una discoteca e Sara potè vedere a fatica tre guardie e McGiver, ma della quarta guardia nessuna traccia. Sara intuì che quella era una trappola architettata per lei e decise di giocare d'astuzia. In lontananza la donna scorse la sagoma di un uomo che si avvicinava, probabilmente la quarta guardia che stava tornando e quello divenne il primo bersaglio. Tenendosi nascosta dietro alcuni cespugli, riuscì ad arrivargli alle spalle e, visto che la stazza dell'avversario non permetteva altro, gli saltò sulle spalle e gli tagliò la gola con Witchblade che, per l'occasione si era trasformato in una versione modificata con la spada più corta. L'uomo cadde a terra senza fare rumore e Sara ringraziò mentalmente la spada per essersi trasformata esattamente in ciò di cui aveva bisogno. La donna cercò nelle tasche del cadavere e trovò un mazzetto di chiavi e un rotolo di spago sottile che poteva essere utile per una trappola. Sara tornò verso la capanna più silenziosamente che potè e legò lo spago davanti alla porta, ad altezza di caviglia. Tutto il suo piano poggiava sulla convinzione che Ian fosse ridotto in quello stato dalle luci intermittenti e non da una droga o da chissà cos'altro. Senza pensare al pericolo che correva cercò di aprire la cassetta che conteneva i cavi che portavano elettricità al ripostiglio, ma la trovò chiusa a chiave e solo dopo diversi tentativi ed errori riuscì ad aprirla con una delle chiavi sottratte al morto.

"_Se ti uso per tagliare quei cavi rischio di prendere la scossa. Puoi fare nulla?"_

"_Non ti preoccupare, bloccherò io l'elettricità."_

"_Grazie"_

Sara tagliò il fascio di cavi con la spada e immediatamente tutto divenne buio all'interno della capanna; esclamazioni più o meno colorite risuonarono dall'interno ma Sara voleva sentire solo una voce, e la udì nella sua testa.

"_Grazie"_

"_Stai attento all'entrata!"_

"Attenti! Sta scappando!" Sara vide Ian superare con un salto il filo mentre le tre guardie cadevano come sacchi di patate sull'erba. I tre si rialzarono immediatamente, ma quei pochi secondi di distrazione bastarono a Sara per trapassare uno di loro mentre Ian mandava al tappeto un altro con un forte colpo a mano aperta contro il naso, l'uomo non si rialzò più. Purtroppo mentre i due erano impegnati, la terza guardia e McGiver riuscirono a scappare e a rifugiarsi nella villa.

"Ian, stai bene?"

"Sì, le luci mi bloccano ma non mi fanno del male. Tu?"

"Sto bene. Ho avuto tanta paura quando ho cercato di sentire come stavi e non ci sono riuscita."

"Mi dispiace lady Sara. E ti ringrazio di essere venuta ad aiutarmi."

"Con me non devi mai dire grazie, ricordatelo. E poi abbiamo una conversazione da portare avanti, no?"

Ian sorrise e le prese la mano: "Con tutto il cuore."

"Ora però andiamo, McGiver è fuggito in casa."

La conversazione durò meno di un minuto, ma McGiver e la guardia erano riusciti a raggiungere la casa… e l' armeria.

I due corsero lungo la siepe che circondava la casa, tenendosi bassi e riuscirono ad arrivare all'entrata sul retro, che usarono per entrare. Con estrema cautela attraversarono la cucina e il corridoio fino a raggiungere lo studio di McGiver.

"Sara, lo studio di McGiver è fornito di una nutrita quantità di armi da fuoco. Se quei due sono lì dentro, dovremo trovare il modo di farli uscire o non avremo scampo. Ho un'idea per distrarli. Aspettami qui." E prima che Sara potesse anche solo reagire Ian era scomparso in una stanza laterale, non lascinadole altra scelta che aspettare e sperare per il meglio. Dopo non più di cinque minuti, iniziarono a risuonare degli spari all'interno della stanza e il cuore di Sara si riempì di terrore quando venne sopraffatta dalla consapevolezza, che una di quelle pallottole era andata a segno. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva vissuto sua nonna e che lei aveva sperimentato durante la visione e quindi non poteva sbagliarsi, Ian era stato colpito gravemente. Senza più pensare alla sua sicurezza si scagliò contro la porta, le sue forze moltiplicate dalla paura e dalla spada stregata che portava, e riuscì ad aprirla.

Ai suoi occhi si presentò uno spettacolo ben strano, visto che la stanza era invasa da una luce rossa pulsante e la guardia stava immobile nel bel mezzo della stanza; McGiver invece era inginocchiato dietro una poltrona e sparava furiosamente con una mitraglietta. Sara si buttò dietro un divano tenendo un braccio davanti al viso per deflettere le pallottole.

"Basta così McGiver! E' finita!"

"No. Il tuo amichetto è qui con me, sai sta perdendo molto sangue e mi sto cominciando ad arrabbiare perché sta sporcando tutto il tappeto. Dammi la lancia di san Longino e ti darò il tuo amico."

Un debole sussurro giunse alla coscienza di Sara : "No." E la donna seppe che poteva ancora sperare; se Ian era in grado di lanciare un messaggio telepatico forse sarebbe riuscita a salvarlo.

"Non l' ho qui con me. E poi chi mi dice che Ian è ancora vivo?Voglio una prova"

"Dovrai fidarti di me Portatrice. Non hai scelta".

Mentre parlava per depistarlo, Sara riuscì a girare intorno alla sala mantenendosi nascosta dietro i mobili, fino ad arrivare molto vicina al suo avversario. Mentre stava pensando a come coglierlo di sorpresa, si levò nella stanza la voce di Ian, stanca e venata di dolore, ma pur sempre quel suono tanto caro al suo cuore.

"Non far del male alla mia lady!"

Quell'attimo di distrazione fu sufficiente per Sara che riuscì ad arrampicarsi su un tavolo vicino e a saltare sopra a McGiver. I due rotolarono in terra avvinghiati ma nesusno riusciva a prevalere sull'altro: l'una guidata dall'amore, l'altro guidato dalla disperazione, tentarono a lungo di uccidersi a vicenda ma senza successo. Disperando di poter vincere in tempo il combattimento Sara si svincolò da McGiver e si alzò, sperando di poter guadagnare abbastanza spazio da poter usare la spada. McGiver afferrò una mazza che teneva appesa al muro e prese ad incalzarla con quella verso il muro sinistro della sala, dove c'erano diverse grosse cassapanche; lei non si accorse del tentativo del suo avversario, fino a che non inciampò su uno dei mobili aperti e vi cadde dentro in maniera ben poco decorosa. Quel breve momento bastò a McGiver per chinarsi velocemente dietro un altro mobile e tirare su… Ian Nottingham. A causa del frastuono delle armi Sara non era riuscita a capire da che punto della sala provenisse la voce di Ian e ora si rese conto della facilità con cui era caduta nella trappola. Ian era visibilmente svenuto e la camicia impregnata di sangue le fece temere il peggio.

"Ho vinto Sara, ora dammi ciò che voglio o il tuo amichetto morirà e poi andrò a fare visita in quel simpatico bar… non è di proprietà del tuo ultimo parente rimasto vivo?"

"Noooo, bastardo! Hai finito di fare del male!" Con uno sforzo sovraumano Sara si districò dalle casse e si gettò contro McGiver, trafiggendolo con la spada all'addome. Come guidato da una forza ultraterrena McGiver fece alcuni passi barcollando e uscì dalla stanza; ma a lei non interessava perché aveva occhi solo per Ian.

"Ian!"

Gli si inginocchiò vicino e vide che la luce rossa che illuminava la stanza proveniva dall'anello del drago, ma ora si stava diventando sempre più fioca; posò la testa di Ian sulle sue ginocchia e terrorizzata di essere arrivata troppo tardi, gli appoggiò due dita sul collo;un lieve fremito di vita muoveva ancora quel corpo e forse c'era ancora speranza. La donna aprì la camicia di Ian per verificare i danni e vide che era stato colpito al petto, diverse volte. Una schiuma sanguinolenta già gli macchiava le labbra, facendo intuire una gravissima lesione interna.

"Mia… lady…. Mi dis..piace. Non potremo… terminare … la conversazione"

"Sssh! Risparmia le forze" rispose Sara in lacrime e poi l'immagine dell'ultima visione che aveva avuto da Witchblade le tornò in mente.

"Ian, ascoltami. Non so se funzionerà ma devo tentare.Ti amo"

Ian era nuovamente incosciente, Sara non sapeva se l'avevesse udita ma in cuor suo sentiva che c'era ancora una speranza.

Con reverenza prese in mano il bracciale e accostò la pietra rossa alle ferite di Ian, pregando con tutto il cuore che la magia della spada potesse salvarlo. Una luce rossa si sprigionò dal bracciale e Ian prese a contorcersi cercando di allontanare la mano di Sara.

"Fermo Ian. Non ho la forza di tenerti fermo ma è necessario che tu mi lasci finire."

Sara si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui usando il suo peso per tenerlo a terra fino a che la luce dell'anello del drago non tornò forte come prima; allora rimosse la pietra e vide che le ferite erano quasi del tutto rimarginate e il battito cardiaco era di nuovo forte e regolare. Le palpebre di Ian ebbero un lieve fremito e Sara pianse di gioia quando vide nuovamente quegli occhi d'ambra aprirsi e mettere a fuoco la sua immagine; tutto quello che aveva vissuto quella notte venne fuori e le lacrime fluirono libere sulle sue guance.

"Ian, sei vivo!" disse accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia.

"Grazie a te mia lady. Ancora una volta ti devo la vita."

"Perché non mi hai permesso di seguirti?… Quando ho udito gli spari e ho sentito che eri stato colpito è stato il momento peggiore di tutta la mia vita. Non lasciarmi mai più."

"Farò il possibile" e un debole sorriso gli increspò le labbra.

"Te la senti di camminare? Presto arirverà la polizia e non vorrei spiegargli il motivo per cui siamo quì"

"Se mi aiuti dovrei riuscire ad arrivare alla moto."

Sara lo sostenne meglio che potè e lo fece sedere sulla moto nel posto che prima aveva occupato lei, dopo tutto in quello stato non poteva certo guidare lui.

"Riesci a guidarla?" chiese.

"E' un bestione molto più grande della mia Buell ma non dovrei avere problemi."

Salì al posto di guida e, prese le mani di Ian, le strinse intorno alla sua vita prima di partire; la moto era decisamente molto più pesante della sua, ma il viaggiò non risultò eccessivamente difficile e ben presto i due arrivarono all'appartamente di Sara.

"Ian, stenditi sul divano un momento, vorrei controllare le tue ferite e pulirle."

Ian, piuttosto imbarazzato, si tolse la camicia e permise alla donna di pulire il sangue con una spugna e di disinfettare i tagli minori.

"Come ti senti?"

"Bene, grazie a te. Ti devo la vita."

"Ti ho solo reso il favore, ricordi? Non potevo permettere che morissi."

"Sara, io.."  
"Sshhh, non parlare ora. E' stata una notte lunga e sarebbe meglio riposare prima di continuare quella conversazione."

"Come vuoi mia lady. Ci vediamo domani." E con fatica fece per alzarsi dal divano tenendo una mano sul fianco sinistro, come se gli dolesse.

"Ian, tu non stai per niente bene" e con mano esperta saggiò le costole fino a trovare un punto particolarmente dolente.

"Credo che tu abbia alcune costole incrinate. Per questa sera non te ne vai di qui. Domani mattina parleremo."

E con gentilezza mise un cuscino sotto la sua testa, gli tolse gli stivali e lo sdraiò sul divano coprendolo con una trapunta.

"Buona notte"

Lo sfinimento lo prese quasi subito tanto che, riuscì a mala pena a mormorare un ringraziamento prima di addormentarsi profondamente.

Sara rimase qualche minuto a guardarlo dormire, per la prima volta le fattezze del suo viso esprimevano solo calma e tranquillità e si sorprese a domandarsi se mai Ian fosse stato veramente in pace. Cosa sapeva di lui? Che era figlio del defunto Kenneth Irons e che per colpa sua era diventato un drago nero, una perfetta macchina per uccidere. Irons non era certo il tipo adatto a fare il genitore e l'addestramento militare era così profondamente radicato in lui, da far supporre che aveva iniziato molto giovane. Pensandoci bene lei aveva già visto quell'espressione, per un breve attimo… quando aveva promesso che avrebbero continuato la conversazione iniziata durante le lezioni di telepatia. Era possibile che lei contasse così tanto nella sua vita? L'idea di essere tanto importante per una persona la spaventava… ma ancor di più la spaventava pensare a quanto lo aveva ignorato negli ultimi due anni. Più di una volta Ian le aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti, in maniera più o meno criptica, e lei aveva sempre scelto di ignorare quegli occhi, quei grandi occhi da cucciolo che ad ogni rifiuto si velavano di una patina di dolore.

Mentre passava per andare in camera da letto, senza pensare spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Ian e si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fosse "familiare" quel gesto e a quanto avrebbe voluto rifarlo, ma con il proprietario sveglio e in migliori condizioni.

La mattina dopo Sara si svegliò piuttosto tardi e la prima cosa che notò fu un persistente profumo di caffè. Ancora piuttosto assonnata andò in salotto ma di Ian nessuna traccia; la coperta era piegata con cura sul divano e la sua vecchia maglietta era appesa alla spalliera.

"Ian?"

"Sono in cucina"

"Ma che…" Sara si bloccò a metà della frase, colpita dallo spettacolo che si mostrava ai suoi occhi assonnati.

Ian era vestito con un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta pulita e sulla tavola spiccavano due fumanti tazze di caffè e un enorme vassoio dei suoi pasticcini preferiti.

"Ma non avresti dovuto affaticarti!"

"Come Witchblade ti protegge e ti cura anche l'anello del drago, anche se in misura minore, riesce a riparare i danni fisici. Come vedi oggi sto bene. Quando mi sono svegliato tu dormivi ancora quindi sono andato velocemente a casa mia per cambiarmi e al ritorno ho provveduto per la colazione" e si sollevò la maglietta mostrando che i lividi e i tagli erano completamente scomparsi.

"Perfetto. Senti, mi vado a dare una rinfrescata veloce e arrivo subito" e con un gran sorriso si chiuse in bagno.

Ian, per la prima volta in vita sua, era nervoso e non smetteva di tormentare una piccola scatola che teneva in tasca ma smise quando Sara si affacciò alla porta della cucina vestita con un paio di aderenti pantaloni neri e un maglioncino verde, che metteva in risalto il colore dei suoi occhi.

"Sei bellissima. Prego.." e le spostò la sedia per farla accomodare. I due mangiarono in silenzio per qualche minuto quando entrambi dissero contemporaneamente: "Senti, c'è una cosa che ti devo dire" .

Un timido sorriso apparve sulle labbra di entrambi e lui le chiese di cominciare per prima.

"Ian, non so da dove cominciare.. Vedi, non sono mai stata molto brava ad esprimere i miei sentimenti… fin da piccola è stato un problema e ora il mio carattere stava per farmi perdere anche te. Ian, sono stata imperdonabile con te in questi due anni…" ma lui non le permise di finire la frase.

"Mia lady, non devi dire nulla. In questi due anni è stata una gioia per me starti vicino e proteggerti dai pericoli del mondo; se potessi tornare indietro nel tempo non cambierei nulla." Mentre parlava Ian si alzò e si andò ad inginocchiare davanti alla donna che amava; dalla tasca dei pantaloni trasse la piccola scatolina di legno intagliata e la aprì, mostrandone il contenuto a Sara.

"Mia lady, vuoi darmi la mano ancora una volta e permettermi di infilarti questo anello al dito? Sara, vuoi essere mia moglie?"

Sara rimase senza parole e non riuscì a fare altro se non fissare gli occhi color ambra che la guardavano speranzosi. E improvvisamente con la mente si ritrovò nel passato, in un altro momento in cui Ian era inginocchiato davanti a lei nel parcheggio del distretto, ma per un motivo molto meno felice.

_Già, era all'epoca in cui lo spirito di Irons lo aveva costretto a scatenarmi dietro i draghi neri capeggiati da Mobius. Quel giorno ero veramente fuori di me e l'ho trattato anche peggio del solito… ricordo ancora come se fosse ieri il suo viso; tremava come se avesse la febbre e continuava a tormentarsi il polso destro dove ha il tatuaggio del drago nero._

"_Hai mai desiderato qualcuno così intensamente…un sentimento opprimente, esasperante da farti perdere la testa, la ragione, te stesso?"_

_E io cosa sono riuscita a dirgli? "Stai cercando di dirmi che hai una cotta per me?"_

_Sapevo bene quanto l'avrei ferito pronunciando quella frase… eppure l'ho fatto. Perché?Perchè ero impaurita e sola ed era comodo sfogarmi su di lui sapendo che non avrebbe alzato la testa. Poi si è inginocchiato davanti a me e mi ha chiesto di dargli la mano, con una voce così supplichevole che non ho potuto fare a meno di farlo. Non mi ha chiesto perdono perché pensava di non meritarlo, desiderava soltanto che io accettassi il fatto che una forza oscura lo aveva costretto ad aizzarmi contro Mobius e i suoi compagni. Poi si è rialzato ed è andato via, le spalle curve come se sostenessero il peso del mondo e il viso semi nascosto dal collo del cappotto… per un attimo ho pensato di fermarlo, di richiamarlo indietro e di dirgli che lo perdonavo; però il mio dannatissimo orgoglio non me lo ha permesso… dopo tutto non ero io la vittima e quindi quella che andava rassicurata?Fortunatamente Mobius non è riuscito nel suo intento e sono arrivata in tempo anche per salvare Ian. In che condizioni era! Nonostante avesse appena combattuto con Mobius si è sollevato per farmi scudo con il suo corpo dalla freccia che uno dei draghi neri aveva lanciato. Appena in tempo. Rapidamente ho ucciso lui e l'altro compagno e mi sono chinata su Ian. Anche allora ho usato Witchblade per salvarlo e sono riuscita ad estrargli la freccia. Non dimenticherò mai la luce che si è accesa in quegli occhi quando mi ha riconosciuta. E' la stessa luce di speranza che vedo ora brillare, qui davanti a me… e spero con tutta me stessa di vederla ardere ancora per molti anni._

"Sì, Ian. Ho smesso di oppormi al destino e ora so che niente potrà separarci." E le mise al dito l'anello d'oro bianco sormontato da un grosso opale nero: i loro simboli, la luce dell'oro per lei e la calda, rassicurante forza del nero per lui. La pietra brillò ai raggi del mattino incendiandosi del fuoco della passione che fluiva tra loro e quando le loro labbra si toccarono anche i talismani si accesero di luce vermiglia.

Per la prima volta Sara Pezzini si sentiva veramente al sicuro, avvolta dalle forti braccia dell'uomo che amava e capì che quello era il posto che le spettava fin dall'inizio e che sarebbe stato suo per sempre.

Ian la prese in braccio e la depose dolcemente sul letto; Sara si sporse un poco per mettere Witchblade nel comodino e poi si arrese alle mani delicate del suo uomo. La luce divenne sempre più scarsa e la sera li sorprese ancora nel letto, intenti a rifarsi dei due anni perduti; quello che accadde in quelle ore è silenzio perché Witchblade, chiusa in un cassetto, non registrò nulla di quella giornata .

31


End file.
